I'm with you
by Ninja Girl Emi
Summary: After 3 long lonely years, Tifa comes to term that Cloud doesn't want her and wishes to see her friends again. An unlikely man pops up in her life again and maybe is the cure for her lonliness as a friend or even more. Read and review plzzz ^_^
1. Chapter 1

I'm with you  
  
Chapter 1 Remembrance  
  
  
  
It's been a couple of years. I think three to be exact. I was part of a group called Avalanche sworn to fight for the good of Midgar and then to fight for the good of the planet. I have never thought when I was a little girl I would be a hero and save humanity with the one I loved. Or so I thought I loved him.  
  
I have retired in my old house in Nibelheim. I never thought this strange place, once burned down to the ground and now whole as if nothing happened, would be my home again. It was all I have since all my other friends had their own lives to live.  
  
I walked up to my room as I usually did when the stars started to creep into the sky. I sat on the windowsill as I looked out unto the night sky. The stars glimmered as it surrounded the lovely full moon. I smiled sweetly wanting to touch the sea of alluring diamonds in the sky. I loved the sky so much.  
  
Suddenly, I felt a simple sigh come over me. Every time I sat here and looked at the enchanting heavens, I would always real *him*.  
  
"Cloud.." I said in a soft whisper.  
  
Long ago, after he left to join SOLDIER, I felt some change of emotion come over me for the blonde boy. I always thought of him as a shy, cute boy, but my friends advised me how "different" he was and was too weird to join our group. As a somewhat weak person, I gave into them and tried my best to avoid him. I knew that was inevitable when we made that promise that night under the stars.  
  
When I heard Shinra would be coming to the town to investigate the Mako reactors, I jumped and requested to become their guide. Fortunately, I received my wish and waited for them to arrive. I felt my heart jumped when I thought that I might be able to reunite with my friend once more. I had full confidence that he made it. He was so determine he would when we talk about it. As I noticed them, I saw no sight of my beloved acquaintance. I couldn't take the disappointment, so I ran in tears back to my home.  
  
Later, when Sephiroth went insane and killed my father, I went head on with his sword in my hand. I tried my best to fight him, but he was too strong. He took his sword back and slashed into my chest. I fell back and closed my eyes. I was going to die and be with my parents. I wanted to cry, but somehow I couldn't. As I began to loose hope, I heard footsteps running towards me. I looked up and saw one of the Shinra guards. He took me in his arms. I watched him place me down and run to follow Sephiroth. Was he going to battle him? My thoughts were coming to an end as I went into an unconscious state. I lived but how I survived was a mystery to me.  
  
After some years, I found Cloud again and introduced him to Avalanche. He gave a shrug and informed me the job would do for now. My heart began to beat as I saw him as a true man. How could I ever think he was weird when I was younger?  
  
  
  
Flash back...  
  
"Cloud. this will be your first mission as an Avalanche," I said as I finish wiping a table off.  
  
"Yeah, It's know big deal." Said Cloud with a shrug to his shoulders.  
  
"Yo, SOLDIER boy, Let's get going!" said Barret as he yelled from outside.  
  
Cloud scowled as he heard Barret's rough voice. I could tell the tall black man would annoy him. I chuckled silently as he gave me a curious look. They would both be the death of each other. Cloud waved a hand in my face as I snapped out of my humorous thought.  
  
"I'll be seeing you later, Tifa," said the spiky hair man.  
  
"Okay... Cloud, I know you're an Ex- SOLDIER and all, but please be careful," I said as I slipped a strand of my chestnut hair behind my ear.  
  
"Of course! Don't worry about me," said Cloud as he gave a quick smile.  
  
He gave a quick wink and ran out to the others. I looked at the door he left through for a while. I didn't want to see him leave, but the mission was important. I gave a sigh and went on my way to work.  
  
Back to Present..  
  
We had our good times like those for a while. I felt as if he looked at me with desiring eyes or that's what I wanted, but it all changed when a certain flower girl came into the picture.  
  
Aeris, to me, was a sweet girl and I thought She and I were almost best friends. She and I had no problems except one. We were both in love with the same man. It was true, she was beautiful and maybe everyone had a better connection with her than me. But I had something she didn't. I was Cloud's childhood friend and we always had a bond since our promise.  
  
As the journey to save the planet progressed, it seemed Aeris found ways to make Cloud smile and laugh, leaving me skeptical. I wanted to make him smile and laugh. I tried my best and it worked a couple of times, but she made him appear more at peace. She had a talent to brighten up people's faces. I was there to keep our group going, but she made them smile and I knew I couldn't be compared to her.  
  
When she died in the hands of Sephiroth, everyone was shattered especially Cloud and I. I never wanted her life to end as tragic as it did. I could still feel the pain and the tears I gave when I touched her deceased face. I knew my job, as the optimistic one was needed because Cloud was on the verge of an emotional breakdown. I then knew he cared for her so much, so I gave a little space.  
  
In the Lifestream, where Cloud and I fell into at Mideel, I had to bring him to his old self. His mind was so unclear that we had to take steps and I had to show him the real truth about the Cloud I knew back in Nibelheim. Along the way, I found out things I never thought. He liked me when we were younger and he tried to join SOLDIER to impress me. My heart fluttered when I heard this, but I knew it was no time to act so girlish. As we went on, I found that he didn't make SOLDIER and that he was only a Shinra guard. The same Shinra guard that helped me back in the Mako reactor when Sephiroth stabbed me. I was astounded and felt he kept his promise. As if like a fairy tale, Cloud came to his senses and we rejoiced in a sudden embrace. I couldn't help but to cry knowing my Cloud was back.  
  
The night before we took on Sephiroth, everyone left to say good bye to their love ones. Cloud and I stayed because we had no love ones except each other. We started to talk as I felt it was time to tell him my feelings. In a way I did tell him, but in a way I didn't. All I knew is he laid with me as we slept for the coming battle. His body felt so warm and muscular as he placed an arm around my small petite yet develop waist. I felt his steamy breath on the back of my neck. Oh, I wanted to turn around and kiss him passionately, but I knew it would be too much. This moment was all I had and I wanted every second of it to be wonderful. He tried to wake me up early, but I told him "Please, Cloud, a little while longer. I want to remember this moment.". He nodded as we went back to sleep. I didn't know if he agreed because he loved me or just pities me, I didn't care. As long as he was by my side, I hadn't a care in the world. I would take Sephiroth head on again if he were by my side. I wouldn't care to die, but only if Cloud was by my side till the end.  
  
After defeating Sephiroth and the Meteor was gone, everyone started to go their separate ways. If I knew this would be the last time I would see Cloud, I would have told him truly how I felt. I remembered the incident like it was yesterday.  
  
  
  
Flashback...  
  
I was looking all over for Cloud. We were still in Highwind, but the battle was over. Everyone was celebrating in the cockpit. I ran down the stairs as I thought he might be in the Meeting Hall. I opened the door and there he was sitting in a chair.  
  
"We won.. Isn't it wonderful, Cloud?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Yes, Tifa.. Now I can go and begin another mission," said Cloud.  
  
I looked at him weirdly as I walked up to him. What was he talking about? Sephiroth was gone as well as the Meteor and Shinra. All was going to be peaceful at last. I wanted to know where was he going.  
  
"Cloud, what is there else to do? All the evil is gone." I said as I looked at my childhood friend.  
  
"It's not that.. I told you earlier. I was going to meet her.. I'm going to look for Aeris," said Cloud as he looked at me with his Mako eyes.  
  
His face was serious, so I knew he wasn't joking. Was there really a way to revive her? I wondered while looking at him.  
  
"You must think I'm crazy," said the blonde hero as he gave a short chuckle.  
  
"No, I don't, Cloud. I would never think that about you," I replied as I fixed strand of his blonde hair out of his face. "In fact, I will come with you and we can meet her together like I said before."  
  
He looked at me and gave a sigh. Why did he sigh like that? I was strong and even though I might not be that bright, he might need my company and my optimistic side to keep him following the goal. He rose up from his seat and started to walk away.  
  
"No, Tif, I need to do this alone.. I want to find her myself and then tell her what I've never told her or anyone before," said Cloud.  
  
He looked at me with his eyes. His eye looked as if they were about to cry. I started to feel concern and frightful. What did he want to tell her?  
  
"I love her, Tif. I thought about it awhile and I just thought she was just a close friend who I could count on like you. I even told her that I love someone else.. It was you ,"said Cloud.  
  
I gawked at him as my jaw was opened. He loved me.. I wanted to jump up for joy, but I remember that he also said he loved her. It didn't make sense, but I would let him try to explain then ask him my thoughts.  
  
"You see, at the beginning of this journey, I felt something for you, Tifa, but I was so scared to loose your friendship with me. I didn't want to loose it when I finally had you as a true friend. Aeris was always there, like you, but somehow she made feel as if she brought peace to my soul. I thought she looked at me as Zack's replacement, so I didn't really return her affection until she came to a dream the night before she died. She said something that made me think about her. After she died, I was furious and hurt. You did your best to cheer me up, but every night I could see her face... That when I realized I loved her more than a friend." Said Cloud.  
  
I looked at him with hurt in my eyes, but I knew he didn't need me crying on him and whining about how I felt. He did love her and so I had to come to terms that he wouldn't love me back anytime soon.  
  
"I guess he did pity me when we laid together last night.." I thought as I bit my lip.  
  
He looked at me wondering what I was thinking. He placed his manly hand on my soft cheek and gave a simple smile. I looked at him in his warm eyes and smile. He was making this worse for me. I turned my face from him making him frown.  
  
"Tifa, don't be that way. You are my best friend. I'm sorry I can't bring you with me, but I promise when I bring her back, you'll be the first one to see us together, okay?" Asked Cloud.  
  
He didn't get it. I loved him. I would die for him if only to hear him say he returns my feelings. It felt as if I lost the war to his heart without even trying. I wanted to cry but I knew it would be senseless of me. I turned to him and tried my best to smile.  
  
"When are you leaving then?" I asked in a sweet tone.  
  
"Right now. Please don't tell the others where I went. I know I can trust you to keep it a secret," replied Cloud with a wink.  
  
I rose from my chair and walked up to him. He was leaving again. This time leaving me alone. I spread my arms out and embraced him in a loving hug. This might be the last time I'll see him. I could feel my tears wanting so bad to come out, but I have to be strong in front of him. He returns my hug and gave me a soft kiss on my forehead.  
  
"Hey, don't worry, I'll be fine. I'll be seeing you, Tifa," said the spiky hair man as he released me.  
  
He grabbed his long, huge sword and pouch of master materias and items. He looked back at me with a warm smile and left out of the Meeting Hall and out of my life. I stood there looking at the door. He was gone and he left to find the girl who truly had his heart. I took my arms and hugged myself tightly. Now, I started to cry. The tears wouldn't stop and I wouldn't let them. I had this time alone and now I can act fragile if I wanted to.  
  
  
  
Back to the Present..  
  
After he left, I wanted to be alone. I told the others this and they understood but not without some disapproval at first. I now worked as Mercenary knowing I wouldn't get profit here in this town if I set up a bar again. The city was small and not enough people would come. I would sometimes go to Midgar for work, but right now I was on vacation.  
  
I placed my arms around my self in a hug. It was so painful to be alone. I wanted to see my friends, but I knew they would look at me with pity. I didn't need anyone anymore looking at me with saw, pitiful eyes.  
  
I looked at the stars once more as I saw a shooting star. My mother long ago said if you made a wish on one, it would come true. I made wishes once and a while on them, but I never received what I wanted. I knew it was meaningless, but I couldn't stop hoping for one to come true.  
  
"Oh, I wish not to be alone anymore. I wish I could find happiness in someone. I want someone to fill my empty heart and help me forget about Cloud." I said.  
  
As I finish announcing my wish, I saw a glimpse of light at the old Shinra Mansion. I turned my gaze to it and saw a figure walking in the upstairs room. Who was it? Could it be Vincent? I haven't seen him since the day I announced I would be alone. I decided to go see him. I know I'm breaking my own rules, but I have been alone for three long years reflecting on the good old days.  
  
I walked to my closet and took out a baby blue sweater and a pair of jean flares and placed them on. I ran down the stairs and locked the door. Vincent and I were very good friends. He and I talked a couple of times about are feelings toward the others and love interest. He was a sweet, caring guy once you get to know him. His cold, lonely nature was a cover up in my eyes as he wanted no one to get hurt and become a lost soul like Lucrecia. I admired him in a way.  
  
I walked up to the door and was about to knock until I saw something. The door was slightly open with a bloody handprint on it. I looked at it hoping Vincent was all right. I slowly opened the door making the hinges squeak. As I walked in, I looked at the gloomy place. It didn't look like it changed at all since the last time I was here. It hasn't been dusted or clean in years it seemed. I walked up stairs. Every one of my steps would make a creeping sound. I was trying to be quiet, but it seems it was not going to be that way. Suddenly, I heard a low groan. Goosebumps began to settle all over my body as I listen to the cry of pain.  
  
"Vincent, I'm coming.." I said.  
  
I walked swiftly up and started to check each room. He was no where to be in sight. Still, I couldn't get away from the cry and so I chose to go down to the basement.  
  
As I reached the bottom, I could hear the loud painful cry becoming louder and louder. I ran toward the room that I found Vincent when we first met. No one in sight again. With all other options gone, it was no doubt he would be Hojo's lab. Every time I thought of that mad scientist, my body shudders on how a man with so much knowledge becomes such a horrible, insane monster. I guess like father like son.  
  
I motion myself to the door and tried to open it. It was locked. Was Vincent trying to lock himself in so no one would get hurt? I didn't care what the reason. I was going to help him even if I would be in danger. I drop kick the door open and walked in. I gasped in horror at the sight. My heart skipped a beat as I placed my hands on my face.  
  
"My god..." I whispered  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I wondered what she saw? I can't believe I did a cliffhanger. I think those are evil, but look at me! I'm such a hypocrite.  
  
I hoped you liked this prologue. I first didn't know what to write, but then I said "Hey, why not make Tifa reminisce about her and Cloud". I didn't want to make it long but needed to give a lot of detail.  
  
If you're wondering what coupling this is, I can't say. Let's just say that maybe it's not Vincent in that room. It could be anyone.. Even Cloud!(But I doubt it will be). I know Tifa not going to pair up with Cid, Barret, Reeve, Rude, and especially Cloud (Love the guy but there is too many Cloti out there). You have a big hand of candidates, so guess!  
  
Now, the biggest problem, actually, was the title. I was lost with ideas. Everyone took really good ones. I was in deep thought about it until I turned on my television to MTV. Just as I started to watch, Avril Lavigne's video "I'm with you" came on. As I watched and listen to it, the lyric reminded me of how I think Tifa is in this fic. I thought it fit so perfectly, so I name it "I'm with you". I'm a genius! ^_^  
  
Please review. I want to hear what you guys think about it. I'll update it when I have at least 10 reviews. I know I shouldn't ask for review, but I want to hear what you think. That's one of the reasons why people write: To hear what readers think. Well, Bye! 


	2. chapter 2

A/n:  
  
Emi-chan: Wow! I received 10 reviews in one day! This makes me so happy. I thank all the people who reviewed, even that "Guess" guy or girl or whatever.  
  
Tifa: That was mean. I'm not a selfish slut.  
  
Emi-chan: I know that, Tifa, and so does other people. I actually admire you. You stuck by Cloud even when you knew he liked Aeris. Wasn't she the one being selfish and a slut for hang all on Cloud when she knew you liked him a lot? If it was I, I slap the guy and then hit on Vincent.  
  
Tifa: * looks at Emi* You would?  
  
Emi: Yeah! The other people guys on your team are too old. They could be my daddy! Anyway, I don't hate Aeris at all, but I just wish people wouldn't be so mean to my girl Tif!  
  
Tifa: Yeah!  
  
Emi: Well on with the fic!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
To Help One in Need  
  
  
  
"Sephiroth..." I whispered.  
  
How could he still be alive? I was there to witness the end of his life. How did he survive and why was he here? So many questions emerged into my mind. I looked at his bloody body trying to move. Suddenly, I started to hear mumbling come from his mouth. I walked closer to him to hear but giving me enough space just in case he tried anything.  
  
"No..I will not.. I was almost killed..I won't take part of your plan anymore, Jenova...No more." murmured Sephiroth.  
  
I froze at the moment I heard his word. Has he been under Jenova's command? I heard about how he was Hojo's experiment when he was born. Supposedly, his first as he wore the number 1 tattoo on his arm. He injected his own son with Jenova cells supposedly making him a Cetra. If his mind was taken over by Jenova, then Sephiroth was innocent from all the things he did. I didn't want to give hope for him not knowing if he is just trying to trick me.  
  
I walked up to his body seeing how bad he was. I lowered to his slumped body and laid my index and middle finger next to neck as I checked his pulse. It seemed a little faint, but good enough that he would survive. I then looked from top to bottom of his body to see where the blood was coming from. I grabbed his shirt and opened it slowly. There were several large gashes on his chest. I looked at them in dismay. I was surprised he survived those many cuts, but he was the great General Sephiroth, of course.  
  
I began to think what I should do next. I wasn't sure if a doctor would come and help him. Everyone knew who Sephiroth was and knew he was evil. Who out there would help restore an evil man's health? It looked like I would be doing most of the work then.  
  
I was curious about the scars and wondered where they came from. I slowly reached to touch them when a hand took grasp of mine. It was Sephiroth! He looked dead at me with his eyes filled with stupefaction and alarm. I felt chills going down my spine, as his stare would not stop. I obtained my hand from him and stepped back him. He frightened me when he caught me off guard. I wanted and was about to run away until I heard his voice.  
  
"Please, help me.. Lockheart.. I know I have done you wrong, but I did not mean to do the incidents to your family and village.. Please...." whispered the white hair man.  
  
I turned to him and looked down at him. I was amazed that he would remember who I was. I was more amazed when he pleaded for me to aid him. I would have never thought the Great General Sephiroth would need the help of his enemy. Well, I might reconsider of calling myself his enemy. I still don't understand what is going on. All I know now is I can't leave anyone in a painful state possessing a chance to die. It wasn't how I was and raised.  
  
I walked to him once more and bent down. I grabbed his arm and started to pull him up to me. He was heavy as I tried my best to keep him balanced. I never thought I was strong enough to hold an injured person who about two times my size. Nevertheless, I took a couple of steps and found it troubling to walk.  
  
"Hey, Sephiroth, I need you to help walk a little." I said trying to hold him up. He slightly opened his eyes once more and gave a simple nod. He started to walk with me as we began to make better progress. We set forth up the stairs knowing they would be hell for us. I always hated the stairways. It took so long to get from one destination to the other.  
  
We made it back to the mansion in one peace. I was a little short of breath as I started to look around. We walked in one of the other sleeping quarter as I decided to let him lay in the bed. I lowered him down to take a seat as he looked at me. His lovely, light green eyes looked into my ruby eyes. I was stunned at their beautiful, but shook the thought out of my mind. It wasn't the time to think of such thoughts as I helped him to lie in the bed.  
  
I took off his cloak and placed it neatly on the side of the bed. I looked at his body once more to make sure his cuts were the only injuries he had. As I look, I could see his body move painfully up and down as seemed to have trouble breathing. I wonder if also had a fever or anything. I placed my hand on his forehead and his cheek. He was burning up!  
  
I sat in a chair not far from the bed and started to think. Should I bring him to my home? I know he knows where it is, but it would be such a long walk for the both of us in his condition. It was also wrongful if I woke him and said we were only halfway to the destination. I could tell he wanted to sleep right now as he turned his body away from me. I decided that I would take him to the house. I had everything there to help cure him and I just couldn't stand to stay in this mansion that long. It creeps me out.  
  
"Sephiroth, wake up. I need you to come with me to my house. You think you still can help me walk you over there?" I asked softly.  
  
He turned and sat up on the bed painfully. He gave a loud sigh and then nodded his head to me. I sat beside him on the bed and slipped his large muscular arm onto my shoulders. The smell of his odor he was giving was nauseating. He smelt as if he hadn't bathed in weeks. I understood his first task was to take a bath. I lifted him up and we began to motion out the door.  
  
We were doing very well until we came to the stairs. I assumed that going down the stairs would be much easier than walking up the stairs. I was incorrect as I found out. We had to take a slow pace so we wouldn't lose balance and fall down the steps. I could sense the general trying his best to position not so much of his weight on me. It was pleasing to see that, but I knew I could handle it. I was strong woman who could take on anything, right?  
  
We made it to the door as I closed it behind us. I looked out to see any of the villagers were out tonight. It was fairly late and so they all would be inside their homes close to turn in. Fortunately, I was correct as to see no one at all in the streets and outside. We took haste a little to my home where I began to turn the knobbed. I remembered I locked the door before I left. I pouted knowing I had to get the key out my pocket. It doesn't seem like a problem, but I was tired and we were just so close to being inside. I reached down into my pocket and pulled out the item.  
  
As I opened the door finally, I began to contemplate on where he could sleep for the night. My room was upstairs and tonight I didn't feel like dragging him upstairs again. My parents' room was off limits. I have never even touched it and I wanted left that way. I decided with a simple nod to place him in the fold out couch bed in the living room. It was a good size room and he had enough room in the bed for him to sleep wildly.  
  
I placed him in a chair and walked over to the living room. I piled all the pillows and parts of the couch in a pile of a corner. I pulled out the bed neatly and placed sheets and a thick blanket on it. I smiled in triumph as I made this bed in less in than one minute. I made the littlest things into games when I was bored. Oh, how my life is now.  
  
I walked to Sephiroth and was going to try to let him lay in the bed. As I was about to help him up, his horrifying odor rekindles in my nose. His smell had to go immediately. I turned and walked to the bathroom trying to prepare for the general's bath. I acquire a towel and washcloth and placed them on the sink beside an unused toothbrush, toothpaste, shampoo and shower gel. I assumed he would need shampoo. He had such long, beautiful silver hair that felt so soft and tamed. He seemed like a man who took much pride in his hair. I turned the water faucet in the tub on and made sure the water would be very warm and soothing. With the bath, he could also wash out the bad chemicals and germs in his cuts.  
  
I advanced back to where Sephiroth was and saw he was looking up at the ceiling. His head was cocked up and his light green eyes wouldn't turn away from my dull cream colored ceiling. I began to worry hoping he didn't die right there. I was right beside him when I saw his eyes turned to me. I gave a small startled gasp, but then returned to my calm state.  
  
"Sephiroth, I need you to take a bath, okay? You need to clean yourself and your cuts," I said as tactful as I could muster up.  
  
"I am too weak to move my arms and legs now, Lockheart.. I will need your assistance, please," said Sephiroth.  
  
As he finished his sentence, I couldn't help but to redden at his request. If I helped him, I would be touching his body from top to bottom. If it were any guy who asked that, I would box them in the face and give a karate kick for being a pervert. I looked at Sephiroth once more and saw him heavily breathing and barely could keep his eyelids from shutting. He was in a great deal of pain. I couldn't say no, so I reluctantly gave in.  
  
"Come on then, so we can get it over with," I said with groan.  
  
I helped Sephiroth up and led him to the bathroom. The water in the tub was right about finish as I placed Sephiroth down on the toilet. I bent down to the faucets and turned the knobs for the water to discontinue from flowing. I turned back to the general and looked at him. He was barely keeping awake. Should I ask him if he could take his clothes off himself or should I do it for him? The question made me blush and I tried my best to not show it but I could see Sephiroth looking at me with a small smirk. Does he have humor when he's in so much pain?  
  
"I know you're weak, Sephiroth, but am not going to take your pants off." I said as I tapped my cheeks to make the blushing go away.  
  
"Heh, very well, Lockheart.." He replied.  
  
He slowly rose from the toilet and stood before me. He was very tall and muscular. I never knew he was the tallest person I've ever met. He began to take off his shirt and placed it on the ground. His muscles were gigantic and impressive. I was never one for muscle guys, but his muscles were tempting. Oh my gosh, I can't believe I thought that. Still, I couldn't take my eyes off of him until he went to take off his pants.  
  
"I'll turn around now!" I yelled in surprise.  
  
I turned and laid my hands over my eyes. It was so unladylike for me to see him in his birthday suit. I had too much decency than to look. I then heard splashing of water and a loud groan. I suspected he was in the water, so I turned back to him. He sat in the bathtub looking at me to proceed. I gave a small gulp as I looked to see if the bubbles inside would cover up his bottom half of his body. Fortunately, they were and so I was all right for now.  
  
I took a knee beside the tub and rolled up my sleeves. I took the soap and washcloth from the sink and started to work on his shoulders. They were very broad and rough and yet muscular as I scrubbed him on both sides. Next, I moved along his arms and armpit. He tried to lift them up for me, but I told him with a smile that I could handle it on my own. They were a little heavy, but I got to every corner in each side. I then moved to his back. I awed for a slight moment at how built he was. The front was so built and muscular, I never thought his back would look as impressive. I moved from the top part of his neck to almost down to his butt. I decided to stop right there and work on his chest. I tried my best not to hurt him as I gently touch his scars. They went across his chest like mine except they were wider. I could sense him wince and tense up every time I touched them. I felt sorry but it had to be done.  
  
Suddenly, I realized his upper body was cleaned and that only left the bottom. I looked down at the bubbly water and then at Sephiroth. He was still out of it. I wasn't about to touch anything done there for him even if he was unconscious.  
  
"You had enough energy to take off your pants, you have enough to wash down there," I said.  
  
I grabbed his hand and placed the washcloth in it. He opened his eyes wider than he did earlier as I just rose from the ground.  
  
"I'll go get some clothes for you. I think I have something you can wear in this house. Be right back!" I said as I turned from him.  
  
I walked hastily upstairs to my room and closed the door. I gave a loud sigh of relief. I was so glad I stopped there. Still, it would have been interesting to see if it was as impressive as his other body parts were.  
  
"Tifa girl, snap out of it! He is an enemy. You don't know him, so you can't think that about him," I thought.  
  
I walked over to my mirror at my closet and looked at myself. I looked dreadful. Blood was on my sweater and my hair was a mess. I can't believe he saw me like this in the bathroom. I opened my top drawer and pulled out a pair of navy blue pajama pants and a white tube top. I wanted to feel comfortable even if the most dangerous person alive was in my house.  
  
Moments later, I was in my new clothes and I placed my hair in a messy bun. I looked at myself in the mirror again and sighed. I looked so plain and dull. No wonder Cloud went for Aeris. She was wonderful. I never could compare to her beauty, grace, and charm. I felt myself fall into a sudden depression. No, I couldn't think this way. I was being selfish. I needed to push my needs and depressing state away so I could help the poor soul downstairs.  
  
I opened my bottom drawer to see a pair of black men pajama pants. I remembered I bought a pair for Cloud for his birthday. I never did have the chance on the journey to give it to him, but it didn't matter now. He was gone and he sure didn't need me for right now.  
  
I took grasp of the men pants and went downstairs. I knew I didn't leave Sephiroth too long by himself, but I had to make sure he was fine. As I walked down the stairs, I saw him open the door from the bathroom. He came out wearing a pair of briefs and wet hair. He looked at me with an arched eyebrow as I came to his side. I was interested to what he was looking at. It sure didn't look like he was looking at my face. Typical for male's to act this way.  
  
"Um, I'm up here, scumbag," I said a little annoyed.  
  
"I wasn't looking there. I'm thinking why Lockheart is all dressed up for little old me," replied Sephiroth.  
  
"I don't think this is time for you to make jokes!" I said with a roar  
  
I glared at him with anger and threw the pants at him. I wasn't wearing this for him. This was my house and I can wear what I want to wear. I pushed him to the side as I went back into the bathroom. I went into the cabinet and pulled out the first aid kit. Even if he was acting more annoying, we needed to make sure his cuts are clean. After I apply the medicine and wrap it up, I'll know he'll be okay.  
  
I walked out back to his side to see him in a bit of pain. I guess I pushed him too hard. I felt a little bad, but all the help I'm giving him will make up for it. I took his arm and aided him to the fold out bed in the living room. I placed him down gently on the bed. He sat slumped and was looking at the ground. He was quiet once. Was he sleepy again? I knew before he would try to lie down that I should have him all bandage up.  
  
"Hey, Sephiroth, give me a moment. I just want you to place your pants on and then I can bandage your scars up," I said trying to make him look at me.  
  
He nodded his head once more. As he began to place his pants on, I looked into the first aid kit and pulled out some Iodine, healing cream, and bandage. I looked up to him to see him finish. It was my time to finish this last thing. I started to place iodine on his scars with a large medical q-tip. I could sense him watching my small hand as I transport the iodine on his injury. It looked a bit clean and ready for the healing cream.  
  
"This will sting a little, but it works," I said as I opened the healing cream.  
  
I took two-finger amount of cream into my hand and I began to apply it on the scars. I felt him wince the first time, but after that he was tensed up. He was taking it like a soldier. I remember when I was little I use to wail when I had my mother or father apply it on my sores or scrapes. Even today, I whimpered a little at the pain.  
  
After I finished with the cream, I started to bandage up his chest. He raised his arms in the air making it easier for me. He wasn't the bad of a patient. It seemed I could have been a nurse if people obeyed happily like him. I was a people person, but some how I knew I probably would get bored with the job. I was more of an action pack kind of woman anyway.  
  
"There, finish! Now, you can get some rest," I said as I arise from the ground.  
  
I watched him slowly arrange himself under the blanket and placed his head on the pillow. He gave a sigh and looked at me. I was getting a little annoyed by him looking at me so much. I wasn't his mother or anything!  
  
"Well, I'll clean up a little then got to bed myself. You do anything and I promise I'll make your life hell, Sephiroth. I don't trust you still, but I can't leave a person in pain. You are lucky I have a kind heart!" I commented with a glare.  
  
I turned to leave when I heard him give a small chuckle. I turned back to him and saw him with his eyes closed as if to portray an innocent child. I hated cocky people and I could tell he was one of them. I turned once more to leave.  
  
"Thank you, Lockheart..." said Sephiroth softly.  
  
I stopped at my tracks and was stunned at the sentence. He thanked me? I would never think HE would thank anybody. I didn't care. All I knew is when he was well enough; he would have to explain himself.  
  
I walked to the bathroom and looked at his black outfit I always saw him wear. I picked the clothes up from the floor and took them to the washing room. I looked at his tore shirt as I placed it in the washer. I pressed the machine to start and walked to the stairs.  
  
"I guess I'll sew it up for him. I still can't believe I'm helping him! He did so much and took so much away from me," I thought with a groan.  
  
I looked into the living room before I went up the stairs. He looked so peaceful as he slept. His face looked so handsome and pure. With his face, you could never tell he was evil at all. I started up the stairs and was to the top when I heard his voice again.  
  
"Goodnight, Lockheart..." said Sephiroth.  
  
I closed my door and jumped into my bed. I wonder was that down there the REAL Sephiroth or was he just trying to hide himself? I knew as being a woman and one person, I would have to be very careful around me. After I arranged myself in the bed, I could feel myself falling into slumber. I never thought he would tire me out. I closed my eyes and gave a simple silent prayer for protection.  
  
"Goodnight, Sephiroth..." I whispered as I fell asleep  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Wow, what did you guys think? This chapter was a little more difficult to write than the prologue. I hoped you enjoyed it.  
  
Can't believe Sephiroth was there, huh? Well, that doesn't mean it's a Sephiroth/ Tifa fic. Vincent, Reno, and the other guys have a good chance to still be paired with her, but I'm kinda going for a Sephy/ Tifa. I might change my mind. I make things more fun like that.  
  
Didn't Sephiroth seem like a good guy in this chapter? I can't wait till be the next chapter. It'll be a hoot. Plus we'll get some answer on how he survived and why was he at the mansion?  
  
I would like 15 more reviews before I update the next chapter! Bye ^_^ 


	3. Author Note

Emi: Hey guys. I am sooooooooooooo sorry for not updating any of my Fics this week. See, I'm on a trip with some friends (Skiing) and I won't be back till Monday. I promise when I do get back I'll hurry in updating all of them. Please be patient in waiting. Again, I would like to apologize. ::Bows to you:: If you want, I would like to hear reviews for you demanding for me to update. It makes me feel happy that ppl are still wanting to read my stories. Bye!~ 


	4. Chapter 3

A/N:  
  
Emi: Sorry that I haven't updated sooner. I had a lot of things happen, but I'm ready to update more often. Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Dark Syren and Fyre-Siren. You two girls are awesome! Now, let's go on to the fic.  
  
Chapter 3 The REAL Sephiroth  
  
It was another beautiful day. The sun was shining beautifully as birds began to sing a lovely melody. I opened my eyes fluttered open as I could feel the rays of the sun hit my face. It was such a grand feeling as the light warmness came over me.  
  
"Guess it's time to wake, Tifa old girl," I said to myself with a loud yawn.  
  
I stretched my arms and slipped out of bed happily. It has been three days since I've saved the ambiguous evil Sephiroth and since then he has been in a deep slumber. I watched him sleep time to time hoping to see his ravishing emerald eyes look at me. It was unusual that a man in his state slept that long. Whatever he did, he must have been exhausted for days.  
  
I walked over to my closet and pulled out a nice pink long sleeve shirt with a pair of jean shorts and decided to go to the bathroom for a shower. I took the items into my grasp and walked downstairs. As I walk down, I looked to the living to see if he woke up. He was still there lying asleep in the fold out couch. His face looked so peaceful as I made it to the last step.  
  
"I wonder is his fever down," I thought curiously.  
  
I silently walked toward the silver hair man and placed a gentle hand on his forehead. His temperature fell back to normal. I knew I was a pretty good in taking care of the sick. I smiled at how well my patient was recovering and decided to skip to the bathroom.  
  
As I reached my destination, I bent over to turn the knobs and watched a stream of warm water flow through the shower stall. I placed my clothes and towels on the toilet lid and walked over to the sink. As I started to brush my teeth, I looked at myself. My hair was everywhere and I still had a bit of sleep in my eyes. I always hated seeing myself in an untidy state, but I always looked like this in the morning no matter what.  
  
I slowly took off my sleeping garments and hopped into the shower. It was so refreshing as I felt the liquid fell unto my head and body. Each drop felt like a knock on the door to heaven. I felt so revived in the cleanliness that I didn't want to move. Still, things needed to be done and I had to start the day.  
  
After I take a go scrub in the shower, I walked out of the tub and started to dry my physique. As I looked my body over, I contemplated if I was getting fat.  
  
"When was the last time I practiced my martial arts?" I asked myself.  
  
I pondered the question as blew dried my hair. Since Cloud left three years ago, I fell into depression and felt nothing was worth doing. I can't believe I spent my life like that for years. Cloud was gone and I should have recognized it. He didn't love me anymore, so why should I be sad? Aeris is a great person who deserves someone like Cloud. I should be happy for the both of them.  
  
I brushed my hair nicely making sure all the knots were out. I took a pink ribbon and tied my hair at the end as I usually did. I placed my attire on piece after piece when I smelled something. It didn't smell horrible, but actually enchanting. It was of delicious food smell as it made me feel esurient, but where was the smell coming from? I hadn't made anything yet.  
  
After finishing in the bathroom and placing everything in the hamper. I slowly and quietly opened the door. The wonderful aroma became heavier as I started to step out the bathroom. It was from my kitchen as I concluded in my mind. I wondered could * HE * be awake?  
  
I determined my choice and decided to just walk in. I was one of the best women fighters in the world. What problem is it if the person in my kitchen was just a regular thief? I probably would easily take him down in less than a minute. I walked hastily into the kitchen and whom did I see other than the silver hair general.  
  
"Sephiroth.." I whispered in relief and fear.  
  
He turned to me with his beautiful green eyes and a smirk on his face as he continued to cook on the stove. I didn't know what to do. He looked healthy enough, so he could easily take me down. Suddenly, the fragrance of his food reappeared in my nose as I also heard a loud roar in my stomach.  
  
"You sound hungry, Lockheart," said Sephiroth as he looked at me once more. "Get some plates and we'll eat at your table."  
  
"How can I trust an enemy like you. If I let my guard down, you might strike me dead," I growled.  
  
"Trust me, Lockheart, if I wanted to kill you, I would have done it already and not trying to cook breakfast." Replied Sephiroth with a chuckle.  
  
He was right, of course. It was a little odd seeing him cook and he could easily take me down even if I was on guard also. He was the angel of death and I was just a lonely martial artist.  
  
I walked over to the cabinets and took out two plates. I felt my eyes wonder to the food he was cooking. It seemed he was making some tasty omelets mixed with bits of onions and bacon. I wanted to drool, but I was giving him too much of a compliment. I walked over to the table and placed the plates and silverware down. I sat quietly down quietly as he brought the several omelets he made to the table.  
  
"It smells wonderful," I said inhaling the fragrance.  
  
"When you're in Soldiers, you learn how to take care of yourself, especially cooking," Sephiroth replied as he took a seat.  
  
I felt a little awkward as he sat next to me. I didn't want to be rude, but that's how I felt. Maybe if he weren't such an evil person who took almost everything in my life away, I would be fine. I took an omelet onto my plate and drew up a fork. I wasn't going to eat yet until he ate his. I didn't care how pleasant he was acting; he could easily poison my food.  
  
"Fine by me, woman, don't eat. I was just paying back for you helping me," he said as he placed a piece of omelet in his mouth.  
  
"Can you really blame me, Sephiroth? You killed my father, burnt down, almost killed me, and tried to destroy the world," I yelled in anger. "I think I'm acting a little better than what I should to you!"  
  
"Well, maybe, I didn't want to do it. Maybe Jenova was controlling me. Even YOUR Cloud was being manipulated time to time by her!" He shot back angrily.  
  
I froze and bit my lip in defeat. He was absolutely right without a doubt. I did remember while back that Cloud was under the influence of Jenova once or twice during the journey. It wasn't right how I was yelling at him, also. He was nice enough to get up and make a delicious breakfast for a thank you offering, which smelled really tasty. He was back to normal, I guess.  
  
"I'm sorry, Sephiroth," I said with a sad face. "After everything that happen long ago with you and everything I loved, I just didn't want to think about the logic in things I guess."  
  
Sephiroth looked at me with his beautiful emerald, Mako eyes and said, "It's alright, Lockheart. I do not blame you at all. If I was in your shoes, I would act the same way, but it seems you've taken a liking to my body."  
  
I was about to eat a piece of the omelet until I heard that last sentence. I dropped my fork and shot him a shock impression. What did he mean by that? He gave a simple chuckle and grinned at me.  
  
"What do you mean by that?" I shouted.  
  
He pushed back into his seat and started to laugh louder. I became a little annoyed at his laughing. I found nothing funny in my question as I stared at him. Still, he looked very handsome as he laughed. A girl could be hooked to his ravishing smile.  
  
"Well, Lockheart, I do remember when you were aiding me three nights before, I remember you look at my chest and eyes so much." Said the general with a smirk.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about! I had to look at your chest only to check on your scars and I had to see into your eyes to make sure you didn't pass out!" I spat out.  
  
"Sure, Lockheart, what ever you say," he replied with a chuckle.  
  
He slipped a piece of omelet into his mouth. He was being so cocky as he was making fun of me. I never looked at him at his chest and eyes that long? Did I? I took a piece of omelet and placed in my mouth. It was delicious as I chewed. He was a great cook, but still I wasn't going to say anything nice after the remark he gave me.  
  
"So, where is YOUR Cloud?" Asked Sephiroth.  
  
I froze at the sentence that suddenly came out of his mouth. Why did he ask that question? I don't know if he did for his concern and curiosity or just to be cocky again. I placed my fork slowly down on the plate, as my eyes didn't leave the dish. What can I say but the truth, right?  
  
"He's gone.." I said softly not looking at him.  
  
"What do you mean? You're not really telling me anything, Lockheart," said Sephiroth as he took another bit of his cuisine.  
  
"He went on a journey to find Aeris.."I whispered as I could feel my tears forming.  
  
"He left to find the Cetra? Why didn't you go with him?" He asked filled with curiosity.  
  
"Her name's Aeris!" I scowl with annoyance.  
  
I looked up at him with angry face. She did have a name, even if she took the person I loved most in the world. Sephiroth looked at me with shocked eyes but then his expression became cool and relaxed. I hated it very much. I push my anger back and became calmer. Even if he was acting like an ass, I wouldn't let my angry take over me.  
  
"And, yes, he did leave me behind. It was a personal mission for him. He wanted to tell her..that he loves her," I replied with sad eyes.  
  
I closed my eyes as tears began to fall down my cheeks. I couldn't help the sadness inside me. I know I had time to cry and get over it but to just explain to someone why the person they and I thought would be with me forever and not even be here, it just make me feel uneasy. It felt as if all my pain began to pierce my heart once again.  
  
"Stop that, Lockheart!" said Sephiroth.  
  
I looked up at him as he gave me an annoyed expression.  
  
"And I thought you were a strong person! You are such a weakling! If emotions make you weak like that, then I'm glad I never fell in love!" Spat out the general.  
  
I glared at him with anger and hurt. I picked up my hand and was about to slap his face until he caught my wrist. I was angry with him until I saw his eyes. His eye showed sympathy in a way I couldn't describe.  
  
"I didn't to sound so rude, Lockheart, but understand that I am just not aware of the many emotions you feel. I get very annoyed when someone acts weak, but I meant no harm to you," said Sephiroth.  
  
I took my hand back and looked at his expression once more. He was right. I was acting as if I was a schoolgirl crying over a boy who likes someone else. I bit my lip and decided to finish my food without another word. I could feel his eyes look at me, but he also decided to not say a word.  
  
  
  
Afterward I decided to I wanted to go for a walk. I place on a jacket and some jeans. I walked downstairs to see the silver hair man reading a book on the couch. I was a little surprise yet impress that he found reading entertaining. I didn't feel like telling him where I was going so I made no attempt to get his attention from the book. As I was about to touch the knob, without looking up he said, "Where are you going, woman?"  
  
"Woman? I do have a name, plus also don't call me by my last name. It's getting very bothersome," I replied with my hands on my hips.  
  
He finally glanced up and looked at my expression. He then looked back down to his book and turned the page. I was becoming impatient with this man, so I turned from him about to leave.  
  
"If you're going out, you need to know it's raining," said the older man.  
  
"Nonsense! I looked out my bedroom window and I saw no dark cloud." I said.  
  
At that moment, a loud clash of thunder roared into my house. I opened the slowly and looked outside with curiosity. It was pouring like cats and dogs. I closed the door and could hear a simple chuckle from the man on the couch. I gave a frustrated sigh as I moved into the living room. It seemed liked I would be staying in the house with him for a while.  
  
I looked at him reading the book with amusement. He actually looked as if he was really enjoying it. I read the outside as it was called "The Heart of a Warrior". It sounded something he would read, of course. I walked over to a chair and plopped in it with ease. Suddenly, it just occurred to me that he didn't explain why he was at Shinra Mansion and why he was so bloody?  
  
"Sephiroth, we need to talk," I said with a serious tone in my voice.  
  
He looked at me as he placed a bookmark in the book. He placed his hand behind his head as I watched his muscular arms flexed. I almost felt myself become drawn into his large muscles until I mentally shook the feeling away. It was time for answers as I crossed my legs.  
  
"What is it that you want to know, Lockheart," He said.  
  
"It's Tifa, Sephiroth!" I spat out as I crossed my arms. "Anyway, I want to know why were you hurt like that and in the Shinra Mansion three night ago. As a matter a fact, how did you even survive after the battle with us three years ago?"  
  
"There is a good explanation for that... You see, Tifa, three years ago when you guys fought me, I did die. It's sound weird but let me explain. When I was young, I was injected with Jenova cells. The cells helped me recover from my death, but it can only happen once. There were myths in Hojo's lab saying it can let someone live forever. When Jenova was in my mind, she told me that the cells were more like an extra life and that I will age more slowly than other people will." Said Sephiroth in a calm voice.  
  
"So if this is true, then is Hojo still alive?" I asked in fear.  
  
He looked at me and nodded his head. I was very afraid of this. Hojo, in my eyes (And maybe in many), is a person I would rather see dead than alive. My heartbeat was going faster as my fear grew. Still, this time he wasn't going to be that bad if Sephiroth wasn't going to help him.  
  
"Now, the scars are simple. They were done by Hojo' new right hand man and you won't believe who it is," said Sephiroth looking at me.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked in total confusion.  
  
"None other than our old friend Zack," replied the general.  
  
I looked at him with a dumfound expression. I would have never thought Zack was still alive. I remembered him long ago when he came to Nibelheim long ago to see the reactors. He was a big flirt as he made many passes to me, but I didn't really mind them a bit. Still, something didn't sound right though.  
  
"Why is he working for Hojo?" I asked waiting for a response.  
  
"He is under the influence of Jenova. She has taken over his mind as she took over mine long ago. She tried to take over it once more in the Shinra Mansion, but my mind and will was too strong for here, so she is disappeared," said Sephiroth. "Now, I was in the mansion to find a clue to rid Hojo once more and I did find a clue, but then I collapsed in pain."  
  
"You mean he'll be hard to kill this time."  
  
"Absolutely. As much as I hate my own father, I have learned he comes back with a bigger hit. He is probably looking for the black materia but I've seen in one of Gast's books that there are two more powerful materias called silver and gold materias."  
  
"SO, you are going to try to stop your father?"  
  
"Yes, he's going to try to destroy the world or make the people experiments. I want to start over with my life and help destroy my sin."  
  
I looked at him and saw determination on his face. He looked like he was speaking the truth. I thought to myself and came to a conclusion.  
  
"I'll come with you," I said with a nod.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Replied Sephiroth.  
  
"I want to help you and make sure everything turns out okay. I believe you when you said you want to start over, so I can't just leave you with such a big job," I said with a smile. "Besides, you might need some company along the ways and I want to get away and start a new adventure. It'll be exciting!"  
  
"Lockheart, this is not a game, there will be real danger and obstacles along the way," He replied with a scowl.  
  
"I know! I'm not a child! Beside, I'm a powerful martial artist. I might come in pretty handy once in a while," I shot back.  
  
He looked at me as he arched his eyebrow. I looked at him with certainty and determination. I wasn't going t let him leave without me. He didn't need to consume so much responsibility. My mind was made up and I wasn't going to let it be any other way. He could sense my thoughts as he gave a long sigh.  
  
"You are such a persistent woman, Lockheart," said Sephiroth with a snort. "Tomorrow morning we will leave for Cosmo Canyon. We can get more research there."  
  
"Okay, but stop calling me Lockheart!" I said with a hint of annoyance in my voice.  
  
I hopped out of my chair and went toward the stairs. Tomorrow would be a starting of a new adventure. In a way, I was excited and happy. This was probably a good opportunity for me to block Cloud from my mind and I might find a person for me along the way. Still, I knew I couldn't mix business with pleasure. I had to become mature and follow whatever the general wanted (Even if I didn't want to). All I know now is tomorrow will open things I haven't seen in years. I hope I'm ready for it all.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/n: I hoped you liked that chapter. I made Tifa acted a little bitter towards him because she still remembers all the agony he gave him.  
  
I wanted to put Hojo in the fic because I'm going to enjoy killing him! Zack might be saved in the end or I might just have him killed, don't really know yet. Next chapter, they'll start their new adventure together. (Maybe they'll be WAFF in it)  
  
Review please!!!! Don't care how much this time! 


	5. Ch4

A/n:  
  
Emi: I like to apologize, everyone. I have been out for a while.  
  
Tifa: I'll say! I thought you forgot me! I would have been stuck with Sephiroth in my house forever!  
  
Sephiroth: You know you like my company! **Grins**  
  
Tifa: You wish!  
  
Emi: Hey, you two stop the fighting!  
  
Sephiroth: Whatever you say, milady.  
  
Emi: ^_^ much better! Now, I've been out because.. I broke up with my longtime boyfriend and for a couple of days I didn't feel like writing. Also, I had a big research paper due, so I couldn't write except for "The Place". And then I got ground for something stuid, whch I won't say. But now, I'm back to myself and I have time to continue this fic.  
  
Tifa and Sephiroth: Yay!  
  
Emi: Now, on with the fic!  
  
Chapter 4  
  
The journey begins  
  
Today was the day. Today I would start a new adventure in my life. It would be good for me to get away from my hometown and grief for a while. Besides, I had to start anew if I wanted to be happy once more.  
  
I walk over to the mirror and placed my new fighting outfit on. It was a one long sleeve, baby blue shirt that showed my stomach with long pants and boots. I became very tired and annoyed from the looks I received from many men from my last fighting outfit. Don't get me wrong, I was very flattered in a way, but I didn't want to be judged. I liked to show my body off here and there, but I didn't want to be referred to as a slut or harlot.  
  
"Lockheart, hurry up! We haven't all day!" said a familiar voice.  
  
I rolled my eyes as I picked up my God's Hands from my dresser. Just because he's a better fighter and a General for the old Shinra Company didn't mean he could tell me what to do. I would take as long as I wanted. He was never going to be the boss of me.  
  
I pulled my gloves on as I felt the fighting rush come over my body. It has been a while since I fought. The tingling felt as if the feeling wouldn't stop soon. Maybe this was also a good time for me to train and regain my fighting skills.  
  
I drew out my best materias and placed them in my small pouch. After the Meteor/ Sephiroth battle, Yuffie asked for us to donate our materia to her country. I gave her all of mine except my mastered materia, Shiva and Round of Knights summon materia. Those two summonses were my favorite as I felt some sort of connection with them. ( A\n: Actually, those two are MY favorite! ^_^)  
  
"LOCKHEART!"  
  
I gave a loud sigh as I turned to my dresser. I placed some very important items in a small backpack and started my way out my bedroom. As I walked down the stairs, I was receiving an impatient glare from the silver hair man. I didn't care at all, so I stuck my tongue out at him.  
  
"Don't you think that was a bit childish?" He asked.  
  
"No, not at all!" I said with a fake smile.  
  
He rolled his eyes and opened the door. I rushed out the door before he would do something while slipping my pack on my back. The bright sun was out with no clouds in the sky. This was a great day to travel.  
  
We went to the Item Shop and picked up a couple of items for our trip. I detected fear from the shopkeeper, as she wouldn't take her eyes off of Sephiroth. He was very famous in the village, but for only bad reasons now. I could sense he was becoming annoyed with her, so I quickly paid for our items and left.  
  
As we started on our way from Nibelheim, I could feel freedom. I felt as if all my problems were released and I was a free woman. I began to skip a little in good nature, as I couldn't detect the strange look the general was giving.  
  
"What is wrong with you?" He asked in curiosity.  
  
"I just feel so happy now! I mean, having this adventure will do me some good," I replied with a smile.  
  
"Why must you think so lightly about this," he asked with a scowl. "If we don't get rid of Hojo, the planet will be in danger."  
  
"I know that! But to keep calm and on your toes, you need to show some happiness once in a while. If not, then you'll be a Vincent Valentine," I replied with a giggle.  
  
I couldn't help but to laugh even further as he decided to speed up his pace. I knew he thought I was a little strange, but that's how I am and most people I know liked it. I tried my best to catch up but he was making it hard for me. As I was about to walk beside him, he came to a sudden stop and made me collide into his back making me fall. I looked up at him and heard little chuckles. I knew exactly why he did that.  
  
"Stop doing that for your amusement," I said.  
  
"Well, you did say show happiness once in a while and I sure do enjoy seeing you mad," replied Sephiroth.  
  
"Well, that's rude!" I said with anger as I rose from the ground.  
  
I stood where I was as he looked at me with a smug smile. I wasn't going anywhere until he would stop being rude to me. I placed my hands on my hips as he crossed his arms.  
  
"Let's go, Lockheart. We haven't got all day," he replied with a smirk.  
  
"Wipe that stupid smirk off your face!" I replied with annoyance. "I'm not coming until you apologize!"  
  
"Fine.. I'm so.Sh! I hear something," said Sephiroth.  
  
"What? You're lying. You just don't want to apologize," I said.  
  
Suddenly, I felt the presence of someone near. He was right. We looked at each other and gave a nod. We turned to my right and out popped from huge rocks were four wolves ready to kill.  
  
I jumped into the fight as I showed my agility and fighting skills. I was a little rusty, but I was still in great shape as I defeated two on my own. I looked to my side and saw Sephiroth slashing the other two wolves swiftly with his sword. I could tell he was in tiptop shape, making me feel a little jealous. After the battle was over, I picked up my backpack and we were back on our way.  
  
"You weren't too shabby, Lockheart," said Sephiroth.  
  
"I told you I was useful," I replied with a combination of jabs in the air.  
  
"Yeah, but I still could have done this journey alone," he said with a snort.  
  
"Like I was going to stay home after the information you told me. I'll always help my friends and I wanted to make sure you wouldn't get hurt like you did the night I found you," I replied to him.  
  
"So you were concern for me?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"Don't think too highly of yourself," I replied looking away.  
  
"And you called me your friend, hmm? Well, Lockheart, I'm touched."  
  
I looked at his cocky face and rolled my eyes. His expression made me want to throw up. He was a very conceited man, but I gave it no thought as I quicken my pace. I could hear a soft laugh from behind me as I moved from beside him.  
  
"Fine, at least now I have a better view in the back here," said Sephiroth.  
  
My cheeks became crimson, as I understood what he meant. I began to slow down a little while shielding my bottom from his view. I glared at him as he just looked away innocently.  
  
"Well, general, as much as I like compliments, I never gave you permission to look at any of my bottom parts," I said,  
  
"Well, it was there, so I couldn't help but to look at the beautiful scenery," he replied with a grin.  
  
My face became redder as he looked down at me with his cocky smile. Damn him for making me look his way. In some ways though, I liked how he found me attractive. I sure found him very attractive, but I never though this handsome man would like the view of my physique.  
  
"Stop it, girl, you're on a mission. He is not even your type," I thought.  
  
I mentally shook myself as I came back from my thoughts to reality. I felt his gaze on me, so I turned to look at him. He jerked his head up and looked away from me. He was acting strange, but what was more strange was the fact his cheeks were a light shade of red. Why was he blushing? Suddenly, a wicked thought came into my mind as I showed a wide grin on my face. It was my turn to get back at him.  
  
"Why are your cheeks so red, Sephiroth? Are you blushing?" I asked in a youthful tone of voice.  
  
He gave a grunt and tried to walk faster, but I was on his heel. I gave a silent giggle as I jumped over him and landed in front. I placed my hand on his chest and kept him from walking.  
  
"Sephiroth, what's wrong?" I asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Nothing.. Leave me alone," He said as he tried to avoid looking at me.  
  
"Yeah, right! Spit it out!" I said with determination.  
  
"Dammit, Lockheart! Just leave me alone!" He yelled.  
  
His shout made me wince in surprise. He took my petite hands and pushed me out of the way. I seem to have hit a nerve as I watched him walk ahead. I didn't mean to be mean, but I thought we were teasing with each other. I walked behind him the rest of the way except when monsters appear. If he needed space, I was going to give him it.  
  
Soon after, we arrived at Cosmo Canyon. It looked the same as I walked on the steps towards it. I saw a young man standing at the opening giving us a glance. It seemed he was judging if we would cause trouble. Suddenly, his eyes began to widen as he stared frightfully at Sephiroth.  
  
"Y-you're Spehiroth...You are supposed to be d-dead!" cried out the young man.  
  
"Well, I am not, but do not worry. I will not harm anyone," said Sephiroth in an annoyed voice.  
  
"I know you won't because you won't get pass me or this gate!" said the young man with bravery.  
  
I looked at Sephiroth as he began to become angry. He took out his sword with his right hand and looked at the boy with a glare in his eyes. He took his sword and began to lean it close to the Young man's neck. He gave a gulp but his firm body would not let the silver hair man pass. I knew by this time, I had to try to stop them both.  
  
"Hey, young man, it's all right. He's with me, Tifa Lockheart," I said getting between the two men.  
  
"Tifa Lockeart? You are one of the heroes! Why are you with THIS man?" Asked the young man.  
  
" It's a long story. In the end, he's sane now and we need to see Nanaki, please," I replied in a sweet voice.  
  
"Yeah, you may enter then."  
  
He moved to the side as Sephiroth and I walked into the village. Sephiroth glared at the Young man once more until we took the stairs to Nanaki's home. I watched as Sephiroth tried to lead the way, but he was clueless as to which way to go. I slowly moved in front of him and guided him to Nanaki's home. As we approached his house, I turned around to Sephiroth. He looked at me with a "What now?" face. I had to apologize. I hated to be on bad terms with people.  
  
"Sephiroth, I'm sorry about earlier. It was just you were teasing with me and I thought you wouldn't mind if I teased back." I said as I place a strand of my hair behind my ear.  
  
He looked at my face as his expression somehow began to soften. He placed his strong hand on my head and began to pat it. I was unsure of why he was doing this? I wasn't a dog or kid. All of a sudden, we heard a loud growl just behind us. Before we could turn and look, an orange/ red beast came from the house and attacked Sephiroth.  
  
"Nanaki!" I shouted.  
  
He didn't hear my voice as he began to strike his claw into Sephiroth's arm. I didn't know what to do as I watched the two fighters trying to strike one another.  
  
"I didn't believe you were alive, but the planet told me you were!" shouted Nanaki.  
  
"Well, I am, so get you use to it!" replied the white hair man.  
  
With that, he threw the huge beast off of him and jumped on his feet. Nanaki looked at him with rage as he came to his feet as well. I knew this time I had to do something. As Nanaki was about to attack Sephiroth once more, I shielded Sephiroth with my hands wide out and looking at Nanaki with a compassionate face.  
  
"Nanaki!" I yelled once more to get his attention.  
  
"Tifa?" Asked the orange protector.  
  
I gave a sigh of relief as I looked at Sephiroth. He gave me a thankful nod as I looked back over to Nanaki. He came to my side as I bent down to pet him.  
  
"It is good to see you, my friend," said Nanaki.  
  
"It's good to see you, too, Nanaki," I replied with a sweet smile. "My, how you grown since the last I've saw you. You look so handsome now."  
  
"How can call me handsome when I'm not human?" Asked the beast.  
  
"Well, to me you're a person, and you look strong and very alluring," I said with a giggle.  
  
He grin at me as I began to tickle him behind the ear. He closed his eyes and began to purr softly. He was such a cute thing once he let his seriousness go away. Suddenly, Sephiroth made a noticeable coughing noise as I looked over to him. I gave him a slight nod as I knew it was time to start business.  
  
"Nanaki, we need to use your library," I said with a serious tone in my voice.  
  
"First of all, I want to know is why this.. CREATURE is still alive and why in the world are you with him?" Asked Red giving a glare to Sephiroth.  
  
Sephiroth seemed to not be effected by Nanaki's words and glare. I took Nanaki's head and directed it with my hands to look at me. I told him the story what Sephiroth told me about Hojo and Zack and the way I found Sephiroth and decided to help him. He began to take the information in as I stood there finished from what I told him. Sephiroth glanced at the beast as it decided to take a seat on the ground.  
  
"So, Hojo and Jenova are still alive and Sephiroth have been under Jenova's trances years ago? That makes a lot of since once you sit and think about it," replied Nanaki.  
  
"So, can we use your library, please?" Asked Sephiroth.  
  
"Yes, and I apologize for the attack earlier," replied Nanaki.  
  
"It's all right! You had a very good grip on me. you must be a good fighter," commented the general.  
  
"Thank you. Now, follow me to the library."  
  
He rose from the ground and walked up the stairs. We followed up to his huge library in his home. It was filled with thousands of books. Sephiroth looked at many of the shelves as I walked beside Nanaki.  
  
"I'm glad you decided to see us, Tifa," said Nanaki. "We were all sad when you seperated from the team."  
  
"I know, but I needed time to think while Cloud was gone..." I said.  
  
"I can still tell you are still hurt by him," he replied.  
  
"Yes, but I'm getting over it little by little," I commented with a smile.  
  
It was true I still felt pain thinking about him or even saying his name, but I knew I was getting better. My heart wasn't clinging to him as much as it use to. I placed a hand on Nanaki's head as we both smiled at each other.  
  
"I know this is a reunion for you two, but we must hurry to save this planet," replied Sephiroth.  
  
"I say, one minute you're teasing me, the next you become Mr. Serious," I said as I walked over to him.  
  
I began to look on the shelves when a young teen girl came in.  
  
"Nanaki, there are people that arrived in the village. Supposedly, they said they are your friends," said the young girl.  
  
"Oh, I almost forgot! Barret and the others came because they say they have a surprise." Said Nanaki.  
  
"A surprise? Well, I'm going to be a surprise for them when they see me," I said with smirk.  
  
"Well, I guess I'll be attacked once again," replied Sephiroth with a sigh.  
  
I looked up at his handsome face and giggled at his remark. Nanaki couldn't help but to laugh with me. The silver hair man placed down some books as we followed my beast friend. As we stood at a ledge, I stopped making both of them look at me. I turned to Sephiroth and shook my head.  
  
"Stay here till Nanaki and I call you," I said.  
  
"Why?" He asked with curosity.  
  
"I don't want trouble to stir. Sometimes when Barret and Cid fight, they never listen during it. I don't want them to attack you," I replied looking at the ground.  
  
"So, you're worried about me?" He asked with a smirk.  
  
"I guess! Please, just stay here until we call for you," I said.  
  
"It might be best to, Sephiroth," replied Nanaki agreeing me.  
  
He looked at the beast and then at me. I gave him a worried expression to show him that I meant it. I didn't want trouble to start right away. I needed to calm them down before and then they would see the silver hair man.  
  
"Fine.. But don't be too long," said Sephiroth.  
  
I gave him a thankful smile and nod with happiness. I turned to Nanaki as we went down together to the campfire. I placed on my best smile as I saw them looking endlessly into the fire. I looked down at Nanaki as he gave a noticeable cough. They all looked at our direction as jaws began to fall as they saw me.  
  
"Guys, I have a surprise," said Nanaki.  
  
"Yep, it's me!" I said happily.  
  
Suddenly, I saw two people I would have never thought I would see so soon.  
  
"Cloud? AERIS??" I said in astonishment.  
To Be Continued...  
  
A/n: How was that? I hope it wasn't too bad! I wanted to come back with a bang and I hoped I did for you guys. Hmm, wow everyone is coming back together. The next chapter is going to be great and exciting! I'll try to update as soon as possible!  
  
Please review! I want to hear what you guys think about the fic! ^_^ 


	6. Chapter 5

A/n:  
  
Emi: Hi, everyone. I'm glad you guys like the last chapter! I even liked reading it!  
  
Tifa: You wrote it very well, Emi.  
  
Sephiroth: I must agree with Tifa, milady, you did a great job! Especially with me looking at Tifa's butt! ^_^  
  
Tifa: -_- perv!  
  
Sephiroth: You know you like my stares!  
  
Tifa: **crosses her arms** You wish!  
  
Emi: Anyway! After getting the nice reviews, I began on the next chapter. I want to get more review! ^_^ I love to please the people sometimes!  
  
Sephiroth: Well, now I can't wait to see what happens now? Aeris and Cloud are on the scene.  
  
Tifa: I feel queasy!  
  
Emi: It'll be all right, Tifa. This is when the stuff gets juicy! Now, on with the fic.  
Chapter 5  
  
Reunion fiasco  
  
"Surprise! Surprise!" said Cid with a smile.  
  
"Yeah, it's Aeris, and Spiky ass!" replied Barret.  
  
I stood there not moving a muscle. I couldn't believe they were here in front of me. I, especially, couldn't believe that Aeris stood with a wide, bright smile on her face. I looked at both of their faces carefully. Aeris looked as beautiful as she always looked with her bright pink outfit and emerald eyes. Cloud looked as handsome as ever, but something in his eyes made him seem different. He still had those Mako blue eyes that were alluring, but something was unusual about them. It seemed the glare of depression and remorse was no longer in them.  
  
"Tifa, it's been a while," said Cloud in a friendly tone.  
  
"Yes, it has.." I whispered.  
  
My voice was so weak. I didn't know what to say. I didn't want to see them now. It was too soon. Aeris walked up to me and looked me over. She smiled when she looked at my face.  
  
"Tifa, you always amaze me. You look fantastic!" said Aeris.  
  
"Thanks.." I replied crossing my arms.  
  
I kept silent for a reason not to speak about my feelings towards them. Nanaki knew what was going on so he spoke up for me.  
  
"She just arrived. I bet Tifa is very tired," he replied as he swayed his tail back and forth.  
  
Suddenly, a young ninja girl pushed her way to the front and pounced on me. She wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me as much as she could. This ninja girl was none other than cute little Yuffie.  
  
"TIFA! I missed you so much!" said Yuffie smiling with happiness.  
  
"I missed you, too, Yuffie," I replied trying to break free.  
  
She released her grip and looked at me with happiness. I looked at her from head to toe and she wasn't the same little ninja girl I knew. She wore the same outfit she did three years ago, but she grew into a more...well develop body. Her hair, as well, change as she let it grow to her back. I smiled in approval.  
  
"Yuffie, you have grown into a beautiful young woman," I said with a grin.  
  
"Thank you," she replied with a hint of blush on her face.  
  
I looked around at the group. Cid and Barret, the oldest ones in our group, didn't change at all. It was good to see the two. They were both like my fathers and I deeply cared for them. They gave me nice "Welcome back" looks, which I replied with a smile. As I turned my head again, my gaze stopped unto an amazing sight.  
  
"Vincent.." I whispered.  
  
It wasn't the same Vincent I knew. He wore his old Turks outfit, I presume, and he had his claw off. I walked towards him to take a closer look. His hair was still as long, but his complexion was tanner as his eyes were now an emerald color. He looked so handsome as his gaze fell unto me.  
  
"You look...so handsome," I commented.  
  
"Thank you, Tifa, but I must compliment on how your beauty exceeds every time I see you," said Vincent.  
  
My cheeks began to blush as I looked away in embarrassment. Vincent never said anything like that to me. Actually, no one has said anything like that to me. I looked back up and saw everyone snickering at me.  
  
"It's not nice to laugh at people," I said crossing my arms.  
  
"Don't be so embarrassed, Tifa," said Yuffie with a smile. "This big ol' Goth wanted to see you the most."  
  
"You did, Vince?" I asked in curiosity.  
  
Now it was his turn to feel embarrass. He turned around and didn't say a word as Yuffie's grin started from each side of her face. Suddenly, I heard footsteps behind us. Everyone looked behind Nanaki and me, as his or her eyes grew wide. I began to wonder what it was they were looking at until the light in my head grew very bright. Sephiroth.  
  
"Sorry, I couldn't wait anymore. I was growing impatient," He said as he walked to my side.  
  
I looked at him sheepishly as Barret and Cid threw up their weapons. Their eyes tried to glare a hole into his face as their expression were mean and ruthless. This was going to be hard to persuade them about Sephiroth.  
  
"What the hell are you still doing alive!" yelled Barret angrily.  
  
"Yeah, shouldn't your %&@%#^ ass be in the ground somewhere!" yelled Cid as he took one last puff from his cigarette.  
  
"Well, I was saved by Jenova's cells that were injected into me," replied Sephiroth looking at them with no fear.  
  
"Oh my goodness!" Yuffie replied with a scared expression.  
  
She then shook her head and took out her weapon. I looked at how even Cloud was ready to take his sword from his back. This was going to be very difficult now. I gave a sigh and was about to say something until someone spoke up.  
  
"It's good to see you're well, Sephiroth," said Aeris.  
  
Everyone looked at her as she walked over to the silver hair man. She looked him over and gave him a wide smile. What was she doing? Was she really happy to see him? I looked at Sephiroth and saw that he was grinning at the Cetra girl. What was going on?  
  
"Aeris, get back! He's dangerous!" said Cloud.  
  
"Oh, Cloud, don't be silly. Sephiroth is back to himself," replied Aeris with a giggle.  
  
"How did you know?" I asked in surprise.  
  
"When he joined me in the Lifestream after Cloud killed him, the spirit in his head vanished and he was himself. He didn't stay long at all because the Jenova cells brought him back to life. Before he left, he apologized about murdering me. He wasn't really the one who killed me. It was Jenova herself," she replied as she kept looking at him.  
  
I sighed in relief as everyone place their weapon down. I smiled as everyone began to understand. It wasn't going to be as hard as I thought it would be.  
  
"So why did you come here?" Asked Cloud with a serious expression.  
  
""Hojo is alive.." Replied Sephiroth with no expression.  
  
"He is!" said Cid. "Dammit, I thought we %&@%#^ killed that guy!" said Cid with a new cigarette.  
  
"I see." said Aeris.  
  
She turned from the group looked as if she was thinking. Everyone looked at her back and waited for the Cetra girl to speak.  
  
"I didn't sense his spirit in the Lifestream and someone else's was missing," said Aeris.  
  
"It's Zack." I said.  
  
"Yes, but why?" Asked the Cetra girl.  
  
"As Hojo's and Jenova's servant... As I was a while ago," said Sephiroth.  
  
He turned away from us making everyone give a confused expression. I decided to try my hand at talking. If I can help them understand that Sephiroth wasn't our enemy, then maybe they could help us.  
  
"I found Sephiroth in the Shinra mansion hurt and alone. He was trying to find a way to stop Hojo and Jenova. I'm going to help him as much as I can," I said with a flick of my hair.  
  
Cloud looked at me and then at Sephiroth. His blue, Mako eyes made me a little curious of what he was thinking. He stepped out of his fighting stance and gave a nod to me.  
  
"I understand now.. But tell me one thing, Tifa," said Cloud.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" I asked curiously.  
  
"I understand your concern, but why are you helping HIM? I mean, I know he had no control over his actions years ago, but can't you still feel anger towards him," said the spiky blonde hero.  
  
I looked around and saw eyes from the group as they wonder the same. I even felt the eyes of the great Sephiroth look down at me. Why did I really want to help him? I began to think of a worthy response. I had a couple of reasons, but they weren't really something I would want to explain in front of Cloud or the others. Quickly, I came up with a rational answer.  
  
"I hold all my anger towards Jenova now. She's the one that controlled him and made him kill the people I cared. He even apologized about my loss when I helped him in recovery. Sephiroth is a human being like us, but I feel sorry for him. I mean, to go around the world with no friends and people to care for him. That's why I came. I want to help him and show him that at least once person in this Holy- forsaken planet welcomes the REAL Sephiroth back," I said with a smile.  
  
All of their eyes stared at me with understanding. I knew I was one of the more forgiving, friendly people in the group, but I knew forgiving Sephiroth was a little hard for me. All these years, I said I hated him and thought he was evil, but now that I know the truth, it's different. It was as if I see him as a new person. I looked up at him as he gave me a small grin. I returned his grin with a bright smile, which everyone saw as well.  
  
"That's it.. I'll help you guys then," said Cloud.  
  
I looked at him with a surprised expression. He was going to help? I looked back at Sephiroth as he even looked over his shoulder toward the Ex- Soldier. He was probably as shocked as I was.  
  
"I believe Tif's words. I know she doesn't act just on her logic, but her heart and faith in people. I'll help as much as I can, Sephiroth," replied Cloud.  
  
"Thanks, Cloud," I said with a bright smile.  
  
"Me, too. I believe in this silver hair dork. I know he wants to make amends for the things he did," said Aeris with a giggle.  
  
"Wow, this is so weird, foo'." Said Barret. "We helpin' our old enemy."  
  
"Yeah. This calls for a smoke," replied Cid as he took out a new cigarette.  
  
"Another adventure? I can't wait to travel once more. I can use my motion sickness pills now," said Yuffie.  
  
"You never change, Yuffie," replied Nanaki with a chuckle.  
  
"I will also help, Tifa. I'll do anything within my reach to help you and to kill Hojo," said Vincent.  
  
I gave a nod to everyone and smiled. My friends had my back once again and I knew I was a lucky person. I looked up at Sephiroth as he turned his head to me and began to walk off.  
  
"Where you going, Sephiroth?" I asked.  
  
"I'll be in the library.. we need to see about the Gold and Silver materia," said Sephiroth.  
  
He kept walking as I watched his handsome frame move towards the stairs. Suddenly, he stopped and looked back at us once more.  
  
"Thank you for forgiving me..." he said.  
  
With that, he went on his way up the stair back towards Nanaki's home. I smile as I saw my friends gawk at the Sephiroth's thanks. I walked towards them and gave a thankful bow.  
  
"Thank you, you guys. I appreciate the help. It'll make things...easier," I said.  
  
"We're only doin' this for you, girl," said Barret.  
  
"Yeah, I still don't trust that guy. Don't trust people so easily, Tifa," replied Cid with a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"Well, I believe him, so I'm on track with you, Tifa," said Aeris.  
  
"Me, too!" unison Yuffie and Nanaki.  
  
"Thanks. How about you, Vincent, Cloud?" I asked as I looked at both of them.  
  
"I understand him. Jenova was in my body as well, but right now, I can't trust him fully like I trust you." Said Cloud.  
  
"He is of Hojo's blood, so part of me cannot trust him, but the other part of him belongs to Lucrecia and I promised her long ago, I would protect him." Said Vincent.  
  
Everyone was silent as I could feel Vincent trying to fight off the demons inside his mind (More ways than one). He was still hung up with Lucrecia, but I knew he was better. I walked towards him and took a hold of his large, strong hands with my petite hands and smiled at him.  
  
"Don't worry, Vincent, I'm here for you like everyone else is. I'm glad to see you and all of you," I said with another one of one my smiles.  
  
"Good. Let us all get to work. We need to help Sephiroth with the search in the library," said Nanaki.  
  
"Great, this'll be like we're doing %&@%#^ homework for school," said Barret.  
  
"Yeah, I don't read books unless I'm on the can," replied Cid.  
  
"That was nasty, old man," said Yuffie as she kept shaking her head.  
  
" Old man? I ain't no %&@%#^ old man!" said Cid as he began to become grumpy.  
  
"Whatever!"  
  
We began to laugh at the two AVALANCHE member. I felt like the old times as I looked at everyone. I stopped my gaze at Aeris and Cloud. Cloud placing an arm over on Aeris's shoulder. The tension came back as I place my gaze towards the ground.  
  
"Anything wrong?" Asked Vincent as he looked down at me.  
  
"No! Nothing! Nothing at all.." I said with a cheery voice.  
  
I ran toward the steps and turned back to them.  
  
"Come on. We have things to do! Let's get a move on it," I said with a somewhat serious tone in my voice.  
  
I ran up the stairs as I could hear from behind their footsteps following. It was good to see them all, but I felt it was actually too soon. I needed to find closure in the feelings I had for Cloud, but maybe it was better if I could find closure with his help.  
  
As it was getting very late, only Sephiroth, Vincent, Cloud, and I were awake. Aeris and Yuffie took the beds in Nanaki's room while Cid and Barret took the chairs in the library. Nanaki took the rug near a fireplace, as I knew he loved that place to sleep. I was becoming tired myself, but I needed to help. I picked up a small yet thick book. It was covered in dust as I observed the cover. I blew the dust off and was about to read the title until I felt a gentle hand.  
  
"You look tired," said a familiar voice.  
  
It was Cloud as I turned my head to see him. I gave a thank smile, but said, "I'm fine. You don't have to worry."  
  
"You know I always worry about you, Tif," he replied with a grin.  
  
His grin made me frown. I used to love his smiles and grins. He looked so handsome and desirable. Back then, I used to think that his smiles were to say he loved me. I know I was dreaming back then, but that's what I could do. I was too scared to say how I felt, so I thought pretended he was, too. Now, I knew I was a big girl and it was time for me to come clean.  
  
"Cloud, I need to talk to you. May we talk somewhere else?" I asked.  
  
He gave a simple nod as he showed me to the door. I looked to my side and saw Vincent and even Sephiroth's eyes following me out. We walked down to the café as we decided to get some coffee. Cloud took the chair out for me as I sat in it. He even ordered both of us coffee as I smiled. He was such a gentleman. He looked at me with his Mako eyes as my cheeks began to redden. He always made me feel this way when he looked at me.  
  
"So, How have you been?" He asked with interest.  
  
"I've been fine. I moved back to my old house in Nibelheim," I replied.  
  
"Didn't it feel a little weird to be living at that place?" He asked.  
  
"First it did, but I got over it. I adapted my surroundings."  
  
"Yeah.. So, do you have a bar there like you did in Midgar?"  
  
"No, I decided the city was too small to have one. I became a mercenary."  
  
"A mercenary, huh? Copying me, are you?"  
  
"Hey, I'm doing a better job at it than you ever did. I never fight with any of my bosses or flaunt about being a SOLDIER."  
  
We both began to chuckle at how we were acting. It felt so good to see him again. I knew I could never push him out of my mind. He was my childhood friend and.. My first real crush. I began to drift off into my thoughts until he waved his hand in my face.  
  
"Planet to Tifa. Wake up," said Cloud as he sipped his coffee.  
  
"Sorry. I do that from time to time." I said as I picked up my drink.  
  
I sipped my coffee and felt it in my body. The liquid felt so good as it flowed down my throat. I looked at him and smiled. He chuckled again as he placed down his cup.  
  
"So, what was it you wanted to speak with me about?" He asked.  
  
My smile turned into a small frown as I began to think. It was time. I had to tell him everything. It was time to tell him why I began this journey with Sephiroth. It was also the time to tell him he was the reason I didn't speak to anyone in three years and everything I felt towards him since I was sixteen.  
  
" Cloud... you are my friend. We've been through everything together, haven't we?" I said.  
  
"Yes, we have.. and I'm glad, too. You were always the one to make me realize that there were people who counted on them to lead them and also to show that as a team, we could make it." Replied Cloud.  
  
"I stayed by your side through everything. Remember the time you had Mako poisoning and we fell into the Lifestream?"  
  
"Yeah. You stayed by my side the whole time. I was very thankful for that and I'm thankful to have such a caring person like you in my life."  
  
He placed his larger hand on my petite hand and smiled. I felt my heart melt for him. He was so blind. I knew my feelings were very plain to see, but he couldn't see it. Everyone knew how much I loved him, but he couldn't see it himself. It was time for me to tell him.  
  
"Cloud..ever since that time under the well when we were fifteen and sixteen, I began to grow feelings for you.. And when we began that adventure long ago, I knew I truly loved you," I said in one breath.  
  
He looked at me with a surprised expression and didn't say a word. I didn't know what to think. He looked down at his coffee then back at me.  
  
"I knew you would tell me finally..." said Cloud.  
  
"What?" I asked in confusion.  
  
"I knew you did, Tifa. God, I was waiting for you to say it. I loved you back then, but I needed you to say it. After a while, you couldn't say, but Aeris, she told me every thought she had about me all the time. She gave me the affections that I needed. I didn't want to love her, but it happened when she left." He replied.  
  
It was my turn to look at him. He knew all this time? Why couldn't he tell me! I was surprise and upset at the same time. We could have had something, but I was just too shy to show him my feelings and he was too selfish to tell me.  
  
"I'm sorry that I was too shy to tell you my feelings, Cloud, but if you really did love me, you would have waited... like I did for you," I said.  
  
"I'm sorry, Tif, I never meant this.. Aeris and I are in love and I'm sorry you don't support us," he replied with as he looked away.  
  
"I never said I didn't support you two. I do think you will be happy and I hope you two will love each other unconditionally."  
  
"Then why did you call to talk to me?"  
  
"This is closing all my feelings I had for you. I just wanted to tell you how I did love you."  
  
"I see.."  
  
We finished our coffees and walked out the café. As we approached the house, I turned to him. He looked at me and was probably was wondering what I was thinking about.  
  
"Cloud.. I'll always be here for you matter what," I said.  
  
"The same goes for me," he replied with a simple grin.  
  
I nodded at him. I decided I wanted to give him something I've always wanted to give him. I walked closer to him and placed my petite hands on his cheeks. I leaned towards him with my eyes closed and delivered a passionate, gentle kiss. He moved in deeper as I felt his hands placed themselves around my waist. Soon enough, he began to return the kiss with his own amount of passion. The kiss was breathtaking as we departed our lips from each other. We looked at each other with desirable eyes, but I knew I was done.  
  
"Goodnight, Cloud," I whispered.  
  
I walked into the house and knew he was following until I went to the bedroom the girls were in. I changed my clothes and plopped into my bed with a smile. I felt so alive. The kiss I gave him was to truly close my heart to him. I knew my feelings, my passion for him, and my desire was no longer there. I was finally free.  
  
A/n: Did you like it? I like it! I think this is the best chapter, actually. I made closure with Tifa and Cloud. It had to be done to let Vincent and Sephiroth get a chance with her. It's going to get interesting. What happen with that book that Tifa had? I wonder.... Well, I'll try my best to finish the next chapter.  
  
Review!!!!!! 


	7. Chapter 6

A/n: Emi: Wow, it has been a while again.  
  
Tifa: you're getting too lazy.  
  
Emi: I can if I want to. I'm getting ready for college, so I'm hanging with my friends as much as I can.  
  
Sephiroth: But you've been neglecting me, milady. ::pouts::  
  
Emi: Not on purpose, Sephy. **Pets Sephiroth** Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. It gets into more of the action and we'll see some Vinti and Seti.^_^  
  
Tifa: Both of them? Wow, lucky me.  
  
Where the action begins  
  
The next morning, I became conscious by a knock at the door. I slumped up in my bed and looked to see the girls were already gone. I looked over to the clock as it read 8:37. I couldn't believe they could be already up. I pushed myself out of bed as I looked in a mirror. My tube top, as short as it was, hung messily on my body. The knocking on the door began to get louder as I began to become more irritated.  
  
"Who is it?" I asked with a scowl.  
  
"It's me. Open the door," said Sephiroth's voice.  
  
I gave a yawn as I walked over to the door. I fixed my tube top and pants and hair. I opened to see the impatient silver hair man tapping his foot. He looked at me up and down as a grin formed on his face. I gave him a visible roll of the eyes while placing a hand on my hip.  
  
"What do you want, Sephiroth?" I asked in a grumpy voice.  
  
"My, someone's cranky. Well, I have found out some good stuff that'll get us on the right track. Also, Aeris told me to call you down for breakfast," he replied as his hair sway behind him.  
  
I heard what he said, but I was a little preoccupied as I looked at his handsome face. He was so perfect in form. It looked as if he was God's gift for the Planet. I continued to look at him until he waved his hand in my face. I blinked my eyes and saw he was wearing one of his usual cocky faces. I hated that face.  
  
"What are you looking at?" He asked in an innocent voice.  
  
"Oh, shut the hell up! I'll be down soon," I replied pushing him out the door.  
  
I closed the door and walked to the bathroom. I immediately took a shower and placed on my blue fighting outfit. I cleaned the room a bit and decided I was ready to join the others. I opened the door and walked out to see Vincent walking down the hall.  
  
"Vincent! Good morning!" I said in a cheerful voice.  
  
"Oh, Tifa, good morning. You look well," replied Vincent with a small grin. I gave another cheerful smile as we both made it down to the kitchen. It didn't surprise me that the room would be packed. Aeris was on the stove cooking away while Yuffie was serving the food to the men. Cid and Barret sat together laughing and cussing away while Cloud and Nanaki hungrily ate their food. I smiled to them and said my hellos when I saw Sephiroth sitting at a corner table. I walked toward him while Vincent joined the others. Sephiroth looked up to me as I took a seat.  
  
"Did you already eat?" I asked curiously.  
  
"No. I have no intention of eating," replied Sephiroth with a scowl.  
  
"Why is that?" I asked.  
  
"Well, She's cooking all wrong with the steak and eggs. She might as well burn it!" replied the silver hair man.  
  
I couldn't help but to giggle at his statement. I never thought he was so picky about how people cooked. I knew he was a great cook, so maybe he only eats what is great. As much as I knew about Aeris, she told me on our journey long ago that she was a bad cook. Maybe it was my time to show Sephiroth that I was good at other things than fighting.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll make our food," I said with a cheerful grin.  
  
I rose from my chair and walked up to my brunette friend. She looked over to me and gave me a loving smile.  
  
"Good morning, Tifa. Do you want me to cook your food?" Asked Aeris with her sweet voice.  
  
"No, that'll be okay! I'll cook Sephiroth and my food," I replied stretching my arms. "Besides, I feel like cooking this morning."  
  
"Okay, go ahead then," said the Cetra girl.  
  
She took Yuffie and her plate of food and walked over to the group. I looked at the ingredients left to make a mouth-watering breakfast.  
  
"Let's see four eggs, two steaks, onions, bacon strips, seasoning salt, butter, pepper, and salt. This is good!" I thought as I placed an apron on.  
  
I sliced a piece of butter in the pan and cracked two eggs. I began my work as I could sense eyes watching my every move. The smell was so alluring even I was dazzled. Cooking was such a wonderful thing to me. It made me relaxed a little. It has been a while since I cooked or did anything with friends around. I could feel a simple smirk form on my face.  
  
Soon after, I had two plates of steak with two eggs and bacon. I walked over to Sephiroth and placed a plate of food in front of him. He looked at the food and took a whiff of the cuisine. He took his utensils and began to cut the steak. He took a piece of the tender meat and placed it in his mouth. His eyes began to dance as he chewed the food. I knew I still had it.  
  
"Impressive, Lockheart," said Sephiroth with a wide grin on his face.  
  
"Well, I'm glad you like it!" I replied with a simple, happy grin.  
  
"Hey, Tif, where's my food!" yelled Barret.  
  
"Hey, Aeris made your food," I said pointing at his plate.  
  
"I rather have that!" replied Cid as he looked at my plate.  
  
"Hey! I think I did a great job!" said the pink girl.  
  
"Aeris, I think this is a rather fine meal," said Vincent.  
  
"Thank you, Vincent," she replied with a slight blush to her cheeks.  
  
"Sorry, Aeris, but Tifa is the better cook," replied Cloud.  
  
"Cloud, thanks for the compliment, but I think you should support your girlfriend and not me," I said with a chuckle.  
  
He looked over to an annoyed Aeris as he tried his best to look cute. She glared at him with her evilest eyes making the spiky hair boy feel fear. We couldn't help but to laugh out after that moment. Even Sephiroth showed a wide smirk at the incident.  
  
After everyone was done eating, we walked into the library once more. Sephiroth had something to tell us all, so we all took a seat. I walked over to where Vincent was standing and took the seat beside him. He looked down at me and I gave him one of my cute smiles. I heard a cough and turned to look over at Sephiroth who was trying to get everyone's attention.  
  
"Alright, we all know why we're here," said Sephiroth. "Hojo and Jenova are back on the Planet and they want to rule world. Their powers now combine has surpass any of ours. Also, they have brought back to life Zack, whose strength is more powerful then Cloud's.The only way to beat them is to find the silver and gold materia."  
  
"Yeah, we know all of that, but where do we start, yo?" Asked Barret.  
  
"Well, yesterday as I looked in this small book, I found the whereabouts of these materia. Supposedly, the Gold materia is at a mysterious island south of Mideel, but it is shown once and while. When we get that materia, it shall show us a beam to where the other lies," replied Sephiroth as he held up a small book.  
  
My eyes grew as I recognized the book from the one I held last night. I knew that book was the answer somehow.  
  
"So, who's going to the island?" Asked Aeris.  
  
"Yeah, we can't all go. How about three of us go and the rest of us will wait for back-up," commented Cloud.  
  
"Great idea, Cloud," said Yuffie.  
  
"All right.. Tifa, Vincent, and I will go while the rest of you wait for us," replied the general. "Let's get our things together and then we can set off there."  
  
"Alright, I'll get the Highwind ready then," said Cid as he stood up.  
  
"Let's get started then," replied Nanaki as he rose from the ground.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement as the others did the same. I walked out the library as I notice someone beside me. I look to my left and saw it was Vincent. I placed a strand of my hair behind my ear as I looked at his handsome face. He looked as if he was a good match with Sephiroth in looks.  
  
"Tifa? Why are you looking at me like that?" Asked the Ex. Turk with curiosity.  
  
"Oh, I'm so sorry! I was just thinking," I replied as my face grew a crimson color.  
  
"I see..." said Vincent with a smirk.  
  
"Vincent..I can tell you've changed for the better," I commented as I placed my hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I mean, you're little more social, nicer, and you so..attractive."  
  
Vincent looked at me as I felt my cheek burn a little. He looked down a gave a small chuckle, which surprised me a bit. He stopped where he was as I felt him grasped my hand. His touch gave me chills down my spine as I never lost sight of his face. He walked closer to my side and softly caressed his other hand on my cheek. What was he doing? He bent down as his lips went closer to my ear.  
  
"You did this for me, Tifa. You helped show me that my life was meaningful still and my heart can live once again," whispered Vincent.  
  
I froze at his words and his soothe speaking voice. I helped him recover his life? I tried my best to talk to him as he became a very good friend on the last journey, but I never knew I meant so much to him changing. Still, why did he stare deeply at me like that?  
  
"Ahem!"  
  
The two of us stopped our conversation as we looked to see Sephiroth. He was leaning unto the wall with his arms crossed. I felt a little embarrassed as Vincent looked as if nothing happened. Vincent turned back to me and said a quiet good-bye. He released my hand and left as he gave a look to the silver hair man. I stood there silent and still trying to remember the way Vincent moved and talked to me. It made my whole body shiver, but in a good way.  
  
"Having an intimacy moment, weren't you?" Asked Sephiroth as he glanced towards me.  
  
"Not really. Vincent and I were just talking about his change in personality, clothes, and looks.. How long were you listening?" I asked curiosity.  
  
"Enough to know that the guy likes you," replied Sephiroth.  
  
He pushed himself off the wall and walked with me to my room. I grabbed my items and met him at my door. We both decided to walk around the town until the others were ready to go. I felt an awkward silence between each other. What could we talk about?  
  
"Thank you, Lockheart," He said.  
  
"For what?" I asked in astonishment.  
  
"For helping me, making your friends understand, and mostly forgiving me for what I did long ago," said Sephiroth.  
  
I looked at him and gave him a peaceful sigh. He already apologized and yet he keeps on going.  
  
"Sephiroth, it's alright. It was never your true intention to kill the ones I loved. I know you're a good person," I replied with a cheerful smile.  
  
"Thanks..By the way, I remember you and Cloud leaving out the library last night. What happened between you two?"  
  
"Oh, well, I told him my feelings were now just being friends with him. I'm over him."  
  
"That's good to hear. I think it was for the best anyway. I mean you looked kind a pathetic yearning for him to look at you instead of Aeris."  
  
"Oh, wow, thanks, you cocky bastard," I replied as I rolled my eyes.  
  
He gave a nice grin while I smiled back. I looked up into his eyes and felt myself mesmerized in them. They were so beautiful and alluring. I felt my hand being pulled by his muscular hand as he bent down towards me. Was he going to kiss me? What was this feeling I felt? It felt like the same feeling I felt with Vincent not so long ago.  
  
"Hey, you two, time to go!" said Yuffie mischievously.  
  
We drew our attention to the younger fighter and nodded. She gave us a little look with one of her toothy smile. She was thinking something dirty. Somehow, I can tell it in her face..  
  
"I guess we'll finish our 'talk' later. Let's go," said Sephiroth.  
  
"Uh, yeah, sure.." I said unsure of him and myself.  
  
Later, the rest of us made it on board the Highwind. We walked to the control room as we stood in front of the glass. I stood side to side with Cloud, as usual, as Aeris stood by his other side with his arm on her shoulder. On my other side, stood Sephiroth with his arms crossed and grumpy looking face. Beside him were Vincent and Yuffie, as both of them looked over toward Sephiroth and I.  
  
"Yo, Cid, let's get this journey going!" said Barret.  
  
"Hell yeah!" replied Cid.  
  
With that, he motioned his crew to lift off as they listen to his command. We rose from the ground and began to soar through the sky. My heart leaped in excitement as I watched the land below. I looked up to Sephiroth and gave him a light-hearted smile. He looked down at me and gave me a quick smile. I drifted my gaze to Vincent as he stood looking downward to the ground. He looked so handsome that I could tell I was blushing.  
  
"Tifa? Are you alright?" Asked Yuffie walking up to me.  
  
"Yeah, Yuffie, Of course I am," I replied coming back to my senses.  
  
"Sure you are," comment the ninja girl, "Hey, Cid, when will we get to the mysterious island?"  
  
"Probably in about three hours or so. I tell ya this ship is so fast it'll make you shit in your pants," said Cid with a laugh.  
  
"How about we have a good girl talk, Tif?" Asked Yuffie with an eager expression.  
  
"Sure," I said in confusion.  
  
"I hope it's okay if I can join it," replied Aeris with a sweet smile.  
  
"Yeah, sure, it'll be fun," I replied with my own smile.  
  
"You guys stay here and have your manly talk or whatever," said Aeris to Cloud.  
  
"Yeah, I'm sure we'll do that," replied Cloud.  
  
He went for a kiss on her lovely lips, but Aeris moved her head and let him kiss her cheek. It seemed she did that on purpose. Why was this? Yuffie waved to everyone as she lead the way for us to the Operation room.  
  
TO be continued...  
  
A/N: o0o0o0o0o0 What are they going to talk about? Who does Tifa like? Why did Aeris receive a kiss only on the cheek from Cloud? These entire questions will be answered in the next chapter. Now, I'll update when I get some reviews, so REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	8. Chapter 7

A/n:  
  
Emi: Yay! I'm back and ready to give you another wonderful chapter of Tifa's dilemma.  
  
Tifa: I'll say! Vincent and Sephiroth were about to kiss me!  
  
Emi: I know! ^_^ Isn't that exciting! Many girls would be envious of you.  
  
Tifa; I know! ^_^  
  
Sephiroth: I wonder if she likes me better.  
  
Vincent: I think not!  
  
Sephiroth: Why would she like an old fart like you!  
  
Vincent: Why would she like a murderous asshole like you!  
  
Emi: OK! No more fighting.. Unless it's for me!  
  
Tifa; On with the fic, please!!!  
  
Emi: Will do!  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Feelings within my heart  
  
The girls and I walked into the Operation room. Yuffie politely asked the man standing beside the door to leave until we were finished with our talk. He was unsure of what to say, but finally agreed to the young girl's wishes. I took a seat at the head as Aeris to the seat to my left. Yuffie walked up to us with a serene smile as she sat in the seat to my right. I was uncertain why Yuffie wanted to talk. I had nothing to hide and secrets no one knew of.  
  
"It's been a while, hasn't it, girls?" Asked the ninja girl with a happy sigh. "I mean it's been three years since all three of us have talked together. I always thought of you as my sisters, of course."  
  
"As have I," I declared with a warm, genuine smile. "It's unusual that all three of us never had siblings, but it's very reassuring that we think of each other as family."  
  
"I must agree. It bring me happiness to see you both full of life and smiles," said Aeris taking hold of both girls' hand.  
  
I looked at them and I could feel my eyes wanting to well up with tears. No, it wasn't time for that. I have to be strong and it was silly to cry at happiness. I gave a large sigh as the girls giggled at me. I guess they knew I was struggling to keep the tears in. God, I was a baby sometimes.  
  
"So, girls, how are your lives?" Asked Aeris moving a stand of her hair out of her face. "Most of the years, I've been in the Lifestream watching over Cloud and helping him resurrect me. He did it not even a year ago."  
  
"I've been living in Wutai and now I'm address as Lady Yuffie. I've given the Materia to my father and he sends his thanks for it. Wutai is becoming the powerful empire I once knew and loved. I can't be any happier," spoke Yuffie as she folded her hands together.  
  
"Yuffie, I also wanted to say earlier that you've become such a distinguished woman. I mean your manners have changed for the best," I declared as I placed my hand on her hand.  
  
"I must agree. You aren't the little brat we knew. You've grown up and that take a lot to do that your age," replied the flower girl.  
  
"Yeah, thank you. I did it for myself, my town, and for.." Mouthed Yuffie as her words became softer.  
  
I looked at her in wonder as I sense Aeris wondering as well. Why was she being quieter? Suddenly, an idea came into my head. Did she also do it to catch someone's eye? A smile formed on my lips as I showed my sly face.  
  
"Does changing yourself have anything to do with a boy?" I asked with an innocent face.  
  
Yuffie lowered her head as her cheeks glow bright red. I nodded my head at my theory as Aeris gave a giddy laugh. I knew I was right. The young ninja girl began to pull at her clothes in nervousness. What was she nervous about? It was natural to take a liking to someone.  
  
"So, who is it?" Asked Aeris as she leaned closer to the girl.  
  
Yuffie looked down once more and mumbles a word.  
  
"What was that, Yuffie?" I asked leaning closer to her as well.  
  
"It's Cloud!" She shouted leaning back into her chair.  
  
All three of us became silent as Aeris and I watched the little ninja girl sink into her chair fearfully. I knew that she loved Aeris like a big sister, so I was sure she would think this would effect their affection for one another. I looked over to Aeris and all she showed was her usual sweet smile.  
  
"Yuffie, it's all right," said the flower girl placing a hand on her shoulder. "You can like Cloud. I don't mind. I had a feeling you did."  
  
"You did?" Asked Yuffie letting her eyes look up at Aeris.  
  
"Yes. When he and I came back to see you at Wutai, you were happy to see me, but your eyes said something different. They looked envious. Ever since we decided to see Red all together, you were right by his side. You two even talked about the matters of your village to me. He told me that you grew and he was very proud of that."  
  
Yuffie grew a wide smile as she rose from her seat. It was good to see her happy about Aeris' words. Aeris always knew how to cheer people up. She hugged the ninja girl and sat back in her seat. I looked at her and soon her smile was fading. Something was wrong.  
  
"what's wrong, Aeris?" I asked with concern.  
  
"Well, I'm kinda glad that Yuffie likes Cloud," responded Aeris pulling her legs to her.  
  
"You are?" Questioned Yuffie leaning upon her chair.  
  
"Yes. I feel that maybe Cloud isn't the one I want anymore. I like someone else," spoke the flower girl tracing her finger along her leg.  
  
"What!" unison Yuffie and I.  
  
I stood up and looked at the older woman with gawking eyes. She liked someone else? Last night, Cloud explained how much they were in love with each other and how they seem to be forever. But wait. the kiss from early. She made him kiss her cheek and not her lips. Could this really mean she didn't like him?  
  
"I like Vincent. I did ever since I saw him again. We talked a couple of time on the Highwind. We talked about the past mostly and how he felt about all of the team. He was happy to find us because we made him sane again. I was so drawn to him. I felt so much love for him that I ignored the affection that Cloud gives me. I want to have Cloud let me go, but...it would hurt him."  
  
I looked at Aeris as she began to cry. Yuffie walked over and hugged her friend. Yuffie loves Cloud and Aeris loves Vincent. What a dramatic turn of events! I was needed. I had to help these girls in anyway I can. I walked up and kneeled down to Aeris taking firm grips of her hands. She looked up at me with her sorrowful eyes and waited for my comforting words.  
  
"Aeris, it'll be okay. Cloud is not to get mad with things like these, especially with you. As soon as you can, tell him how you feel. He'll understand, I promise," I reassured her.  
  
"Really, Tifa?" Asked Aeris hoping for a positive answer.  
  
I nodded my head as I walked back to my head as did Yuffie. We all were silent thinking about what to do and say to one another. Aeris looked up at me and then looked down at the table. I was unsure why she did that, but I wouldn't ask her. She had too much on her mind.  
  
"Tifa...you know I won't be able to get Vincent to like me so easily," stated Aeris looking toward me.  
  
"Why not? You're a beautiful, friendly girl. No one can compare to that," I replied.  
  
"Well, he likes you!" said Yuffie joining the conversation once more.  
  
I began to think with my gaze not turning away from the girls. He did like me, didn't he? He had to be. I remember the earlier today when he tried to kiss me. Did I like him as well? No, I was only caught in the passion. He was close friend and that was all to me. I nodded my head and gave a light- hearted smile.  
  
"I know he does, but I see only as a dear friend. I mean he is attractive and I could like him, but his friendship and opinion mean too much to be," I declared looking at both of the girl's face.  
  
They both looked at one another at first, but then gave a sweet smile to me.  
  
"Well, then, maybe we can do this! We'll have Yuffie with Cloud and Vincent and I.Who do you like, Tifa?" Asked Aeris tapping her fingers lightly on the table.  
  
"Me? Like someone? I dunno. It took me forever to get over Cloud," I pouted as I crossed my arms.  
  
"What about Sephiroth?" Asked Aeris with a smirk.  
  
"Yeah, you two have been really close. I mean I caught you two almost kissing earlier," replied Yuffie pointing at me with a mischievous grin.  
  
My cheeks began to turn read remembering the almost kiss. Did he like me? It seemed possible, but maybe he was just being lustful. He said he never wanted to fall in love. He was so confusing, but my own emotions were confusing. Still, think I could be with him sounded like a dream.  
  
"Planet to Tifa!" said Yuffie waving her hand in my face.  
  
"Um, how we talk another time, girls. I'm too confused in my thoughts to answer your question," I insisted rising from my chair.  
  
I looked at them and walked to the door. I didn't want to finish about how I felt. It was too complicated and we didn't have to think things like these. We had a mission. I stopped at the door and turned to see the girls following. I pushed the door open and saw Cloud, Vincent, and Sephiroth walk to the girls.  
  
"Hey, Cloud, what's up?" I asked as casually as I could muster.  
  
"We're about to land. We came tell you girls that," replied the blonde leader looking over to Aeris. "Aeris, your eyes looks a little pink. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine, Cloud. Hey, Cloud, I want to tell you something alone, okay?" replied Aeris with a small meek smile.  
  
"Uh, sure," said Cloud grabbing her hand.  
  
Yuffie and I looked at Aeris and made our way out of the Operation room. We walked with the boys to the Chocobo room as I petted the chocobo. It made the sweetest soundest and made a small chuckle. I looked over to Vincent and his eyes were so feel of affection. I needed to talk to him. I needed to tell HOW I felt. I don't want to hurt him, but I have to say something.  
  
"Vince, can we talk?" I asked with a smile.  
  
"Sure, let us go somewhere private," replied Vincent talking my hand.  
  
I nodded my head in agreement as we were making our way to the outside. I looked over to Sephiroth as his eyes glanced into mine. Yuffie placed a hand on Sephiroth's shoulder and gave a simple smile. She would keep him busy for me. Now it was time to let Vincent know how I felt.  
  
We stood out looking at the sky. It was beautiful and breathtaking as I place a strand of my hair behind my ear. "Something was wrong? What?" Asked Vincent as he turned to her.  
  
Angela stopped as he stopped a few paces in front of her. I knew his concern and sweet personality was making it hard for me to tell him how I felt. In frustration and sadness, I began to feel my eyes become watery.  
  
Vincent walked over and looked at me. Then, he took me in his arms as he started to say sweet things to make me calm down. It didn't work as I felt tears fall from my eyes.  
  
"What is wrong, my love?" Asked Vincent.  
  
I looked at him now not crying anymore. I knew it would hurt him to turn him down, but I didn't love him the way he wanted me. I also understand that I couldn't make that mistake for him. I now had the strength looking straight into his ruby eyes.  
  
"Vincent, you are a very, sweet, caring, handsome guy that I care very deeply for, but I cannot continue our relationship," I said.  
  
Vincent paused as all this information went into his mind. I didn't like him. I could tell in his eyes that he knew. He fell silent as I placed my head down.  
  
"Why?" He wanted to know so badly what did he do wrong.  
  
"It's not you at all, Vince. I see you only as my comfort and my close, dear friend. Your friendship means a lot to me and I don't want to lose it," I said looking at his expression. "Vincent, I love you, but not the same way."  
  
Vincent turned from me. I watched as his shoulder lowered down. I could sense his sadness coming and maybe his depression would reappear in him. I didn't want that happening. I loved this new Vincent.  
  
"I never knew this would happen, Tifa. I actually fell in love with you since we became close in our last mission, but I didn't know if I was just lonely and wanted someone. I hurt so much right now." said the ex-Turk as he faced me with a sad expression.  
  
"Vincent, please, don't beat yourself up by this. I know one day you'll meet that girl that will truly love you and take care of you as much as you wanted to for me. She is closer than you think and I know one day soon, on this mission she'll tell you," I commented taking his hands.  
  
I laid his hand s around me and hugged him tightly. He deserves to be happy and I truly think Aeris will do it. I looked up at him and smiled sweetly hoping that my word helped him. He gave a long sigh and nodded his towards me.  
  
"Alright.I promise you I will not fall into depression and I'll promise you I'll live my life to the fullest if you can promise two things," said Vincent.  
  
"Anything!" I said happily looking at Vincent.  
  
"Promise me that we'll be very good friend always and that you will fall in love as well with someone worthy of your love," said the raven hair man.  
  
"Oh, so now you're acting like a big brother now, huh?" I giggled placing my hands on my hip. "Alright, I promise, but I don't think I won't love anyone any time soon."  
  
"Well, I know you'll have men crawling at your feet because of your lovely beauty," He stated caressing his hand along my face.  
  
I looked at him filled with so much respect for this man. I crept onto my tiptoes and pressed my lips onto his. It was soft and gentle. It was such a lovely moment as I could feel the passion arise. I felt Vincent's lips begin to press into mine not holding back from his urge. He took me in his arms and they gave each other one hell of a passionate kiss.  
  
"What a kiss," I said hugging him once more.  
  
"What was that for, anyway?" Asked Vincent.  
  
"Well, the first one was a reminder to you and I that even though we won't be IN love with each other, we'll still love each other. And that last kiss was just one for the road," I stated with a sly grin.  
  
Vincent gave one of his rare chuckles as he took my hand. I looked down at him and understand it was only to be friendly. I was surprise this worked out. I smiled happily at my friend while walking to the door. He opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.  
  
"Vincent, I promise your happiness will come shortly," I thought as I walked passed the tall man back inside.  
  
A/n:  
  
How was that? I decided this would be a Seti fic. I think chapter will open new coupling and it'll gradually bring Sephiroth and Tifa together.  
  
Review please!!! 


	9. chapter 8

A/n:  
  
Emi: Hi, everyone! I just came back from vacation! It was great!  
  
Tifa: What did you do?  
  
Emi: Shop, swim, went on some dates, and ate till I was full.  
  
Tifa: Wow, you had so much fun, huh?  
  
Emi: ^-^ Yup yup!  
  
Sephiroth: Milady went on dates? ;_;  
  
Emi: Yeah, so? You've got Tifa.  
  
Sephiroth: Oh, yeah! **Places an arm around Tifa's waist**  
  
Tifa: No, he doesn't! ** drop kicks him in the jaw**  
  
Emi: Ouch, must have hurt....**shrugs** On with the fic.  
  
The materia within our grasp  
  
I hopped off the landed airship as Vincent and Sephiroth waited patiently. I dust my blue outfit off and made sure I had all my materia and my glove snuggled on my knuckles. I quickly made my way toward the tall duo, looking at me to proceed. I took the PHS just in case we needed help. We were in charge to look for the silver materia while the others stayed on board.  
  
I looked out and observed this beautiful yet unusual island. It was a long vast jungle that was as wide as the sea around it. The expansive jungle seems a problem to get through, but I expected Sephiroth would use his long sword to lead the way. Soon, my thought became a reality as she swung his sword through the bushes.  
  
Several times we battled monsters, but they seem not a problem to the boys and I. Vincent' strength and aim were better as he would kill one monster in one turn. Sephiroth, of course, was swift and powerful with his sword. He looked at the creatures and killed many in one turn. It was amazing to watch the two, but I also had to show them how to fight. My swift and lethal punches and kicks did as much as they did, so I knew I wasn't extra weight on this team.  
  
"Boy, I'm a little pooped," I stated wiping my sweat off my forehead.  
  
"What? They were no challenge at all. How could they make you tired," scoffed Sephiroth moving ahead of the group.  
  
"Oh, shut up! It wasn't their quality that was a problem, it was the quantity," I shot back stomping my foot to the ground.  
  
Sephiroth and Vincent looked at me as I froze. I was acting like a kid. I was twenty-three years old and I acted as if I was a preteen. I covered my mouth and blushed in embarrassment hoping they wouldn't know I was acting this way. They knew. The two men grinned and even broke out with simple chuckles from their mouth. I gave sudden glare to the both of them and walked up before them.  
  
Soon after, we came to a large temple. It reminded me of the Ancient Temple, but it seemed small. We began to walk the step looking around for anything unusual. As we reached the top, we looked down at the marvel of the place. It seemed to be made of ice. How a place in the Southern Hemisphere could be made of solid ice in the inside. It was amazing, but we didn't have much to gape at the sight. We ran threw the place looking for vines to climb and stair to walk.  
  
"It's so cold and unusual here," I stated while letting my hands rub my arms.  
  
"Here, warm up with this," spoke Sephiroth pulling off his black cape.  
  
He places it around my body without letting me say a word. He was doing that for me to stop my complaining, right? He didn't really do it because he was concern for me, did he? Whatever his reason, I was thankful giving him an appreciative smile. He gave me a nod as we followed a path into the temple. As we ran further into the passage, it began to feel warmer. Soon, I felt drops of sweat roll down my forehead unto my nose. How could the temperature change so rapidly?  
  
"What's going on in this place?" I asked looking up to both of the men.  
  
"This might be a guess, but I think each room we go in is a type of materia element," stated Sephiroth looking down at me.  
  
"Yes, long ago, I heard of this temple from Hojo. It was supposedly the Elemental temple. He said that there were five rooms of elements that must be conquered to get to a treasure. It is said that the five elements are ice, water, fire, lightning, and wind," commented Vincent not looking at us.  
  
"I guess this is the fire element room," I concluded looking down pointing toward the small fires along the room.  
  
Both men nodded as were progressed the room. We dodged as small fire began to grow into huge flames. One wrong step could lead to a burning agony. I gulped hoping I wouldn't step into tragedy. We looked for any upcoming passageway when I pointed toward a small door on the right. I stopped at waited for them to catch up with me.  
  
"Sephiroth, Vincent, we can go through that," I shouted looking at them.  
  
"Tifa, watch out!" shouted Vincent.  
  
Sephiroth sprung out and grasp me in his arms. He leaped toward the door as a sudden shot of flame sprung out from the area I was standing at. I couldn't see what happen for he cover my body and head with his cape. I pushed the clothing off me and looked at him. His face winced pain yet wondering and looking at me.  
  
"You okay, Lockheart?" asked Sephiroth gently rubbing my back.  
  
"Yeah, I guess," I responded unsure of what happen.  
  
I looked down at his arm and saw a burnt wound. It didn't look lethal, but it did seem to leave a scar. I frowned at the sight. He saved me from getting hurt he developed a wound. I ripped a piece of cloth from his cape and tied the wound. He looked down at me with thanks until Vincent pushed us to move on.  
  
We rushed through the next room as we saw many rods isolated around the room. We watched as lightning shot toward the rods and the ground a couple of times. I guess this was the lightning materia room. I didn't like lightning since I was little. I crept up to Sephiroth and shielded myself slightly every time I heard the clash of thunder. Boy, I never thought I would act so wimpy.  
  
"Come on, Tifa, shape up. Vincent and Sephiroth are counting on you to be strong," thought Tifa recovering.  
  
She looked up at the men and signals them to keep going. They ran through the room dodging lightning bolts hoping they would be fried. Vincent took me by my waist and helped keep up with them. I gave an appreciative smile as we came to the next door. When we stepped into it, the floor became a pool of water. We dropped into the pool and swam up for air.  
  
"I guess we should have watched our first step," I commented moving my hair out of my face.  
  
"Look over there. There's a statue with an orb in it," stated Vincent pointing to the item.  
  
"I bet it's the gold materia. Let's get to it," commanded Sephiroth paddling over to the statute.  
  
Vincent and I looked at each other then started to swim after him. He lead the way threw the pool. We fought a few monsters through the rooms and yet the monsters in here were huge, useless fish creatures. It was simple money actually, so we didn't run away from them out of boredom. After our fighting, we made it to the surface. I slowly observed the statue as we walked up to the item. It was a sculpture of a beautiful woman and a handsome man. The man held the woman in his arms as their hands held the small gold materia. It was a romantic sight and yet an unusual curiosity to what their story was. I was curious, of course.  
  
"They seem peaceful and in love," I stated touching the woman's cheek.  
  
"They were. Their love created the gold materia. They were two Cetras who served to protect the Planet. They created the gold materia to summon the goddess of creation," noted Sephiroth walking over to my side.  
  
"The goddess of creation?" asked Vincent pushing his hair back.  
  
"Yes, that's why this was placed in a mysterious temple like this. We're lucky we could come, but let's get going," concluded the white hair leader looking over to the materia.  
  
He took grasp of the materia and yanked it from the statue. As we turned to leave, the materia began to glow bright. How could it reply in that way? Was it because Sephiroth took it from the statue? We all stopped and looked at the item until we began to hear a voice. It was near and soothing. We looked behind us and saw the statues opening their mouths. The marvel sculpture was talking! I was speechless while I heard the word it spoke.  
  
"You cannot have the materia. You do not have a pure heart!" said the man pointing at Sephiroth.  
  
With that, the materia shot out of his hands and out the ceiling. Vincent grabbed me and covered my body with his to not let the rocks hit. We looked up and watched the gold materia shine brighter. Suddenly, the materia broke into four pieces and shot toward four different directions. I looked over to Sephiroth as anger began to fill in his veins. I walked to him and placed a gentle hand on him. He looked down and felt his muscles loosen up as he was back to normal.  
  
"Only the pure heart can touch the materia and only the painful heart can touch the silver materia. With that, the two will combine to make the perfect weapon to defend the planet," replied the woman of the statue.  
  
"The pure heart.." I repeated thinking of her words.  
  
"Guys, look! The place is falling apart now!" Shouted Vincent.  
  
"Yes, let's get going before we get crushed," commanded Sephiroth ready to run.  
  
"We don't have enough time to get through all the other rooms!" I shouted looking around.  
  
"HEY! DOWN THERE!"  
  
The three of us looked up through the ceiling and saw the Highwind flying above us. Thank the stars they were here at the nick of time. They dropped the climbing rope for us to grab. We took grip unto the rope as the plane itself lifted us out of the temple. As we reached out the place, the temple crumbled. We were lucky. I gave a loud sigh of relief seeing Sephiroth and Vincent smirk up at me.  
  
We landed on the island of Mideel and decided to have a meeting in the Operation Room. We had to discuss how to get the gold materia back if it was like a puzzle. Sephiroth sat at the head table while Vincent and I sat to his sides. We were all waiting to hear what the ex-general had to say.  
  
"We have a problem, ladies and gentlemen," began Sephiroth tapping his finger on the table.  
  
"You mean a big %^&*&^$ problem, right?" asked Cid taking a puff from his cigarette.  
  
"Yeah, the gold materia had been broken into four parts and transported to different places of the Planet," I noted looking at everyone's face.  
  
"We'll need to retrieve them before Jenova and Hojo get their hands on them," replied Cloud.  
  
"How can we if we don know where those broken pieces went, yo?" asked Barret waving his gun in the air.  
  
"Maybe I can help on that," stated Aeris rising her feet.  
  
We all looked at her except Cloud. She clapped her hands together in a prayer. She was silent and had her eyes closed until she reopened them. Tom many, it would seem strange for her to do that, but Aeris was different and she was close to the Planet.  
  
"The gold materia can be placed back together, but only in the hands of pure heart people. If not, the second time, they will break up in smaller forms like pebbles and then they'll disappear. I can say now that the pure hearts here are Yuffie, Nanaki, Tifa, and I. We must break into groups of two and search for the missing pieces," stated Aeris grasping her hands together.  
  
"We don't even know where the hell those damn pieces are!" shouted Cid finishing up his cigarette.  
  
"Let me pray and I'll ask the Planet where they are," told the older woman as she kneeled down.  
  
She lowered her head down silently praying. I could sense the group thought it was weird of her to do that, but I knew better. She was strong Cetra and of course her powers can't be described. What she does might seem odd, but she does it to protect all mankind. IN no time, she opened her eyes and stood up with a sweet smile. I could tell she had the answer to our problem.  
  
"So, what we gonna do now?" asked Barret looking at Aeris carefully.  
  
"The planet has told me where the places we'll find the pieces at. ONE is in the Nibel Mountains, the others are at Wutai, Junon, and Crater where we fought Sephiroth," reported Aeris looking from each face.  
  
"All right. I'll take Ae..Yuffie to Wutai," announced Cloud looking away from the group.  
  
"Cool, Cloud. We'll find the piece for sure," stated Yuffie placing a friendly hand on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll take Vincent with me into the Nibel mountains," told Aeris looking over to the Ex- Turk.  
  
He crossed his arms and nodded to the grinning Ancient. It seemed though this was a mission, this was an excellent time for the two girls to make their moves on the boys of their affections. I wonder if this was coincidental or it was fate.  
  
"Barret, Cid, and I will go to the Junon to find to that piece," spoke Nanaki looking at his group.  
  
"I guess that leaves you two, Tifa," stated Yuffie grinning wildly at me.  
  
"We'll take the Crater then," spoke Sephiroth looking over in my direction.  
  
"Yeah. We should all get equipped before we head off," I replied checking my items.  
  
"Yeah, so I'll drop off everyone to their destination and we'll phone each other when we have our pieces," spoke Cid.  
  
"Wow, old man, that's a pretty good plan," complimented Yuffie placing her hand up for him.  
  
"Shut up, brat, before I say something you'll regret," commented Cid giving her an evil smug look.  
  
She narrowed his eyes at him and slumped down in her seat with a pout lip. Cloud looked over at the ninja girl and couldn't help but to smile at her cuteness. Maybe it wasn't going to be hard for him to like Yuffie. What's not to like about her.  
  
Soon after we departed grabbing items and talking to one another. I decided to take a short walk around the airship to contemplate. I never thought I could be able to be a big help in this mission. I was needed to retrieve the pieces of the gold materia. It was hard to believe, but maybe this is a blessing for me. A blessing for me to get to know a certain silver hair man. Hopefully, nothing wrong would happen to any of this.  
  
"Hey, Lockheart," said a familiar voice.  
  
Turn to my left and saw Sephiroth walk up to me. I wonder what he wanted to say. I turned my body towards him showing my 100% attention to what he had to say. He bent down to me and began to whisper words in my ears.  
  
"I'm glad we can have some time alone. I wanted to tell you something important," whispered Sephiroth.  
  
I looked up at him with a confused face as he swiftly rose up and walked off. I wonder what he wanted to tell me. He seemed so strange. Maybe he wanted to speak of love to me? Nah, he wasn't that type of guy. It would be too weird. I sighed to myself leaning on the wall as I wondered what the dark, handsome, arrogant ex-general wanted to speak of. All I have to do now is wait until we land at our destination. What a bore.  
  
A/n: So, did you like? I wanted to begin the mission now as we get to see pairings are about to begin. I hope you like it. Tell me what you think! Love to hear from you people. Maybe next chapter will finally get to see Jenova, Hojo, and maybe even ...Zack.. Who knows! 


	10. author note

A/n: Hi, everyone. I like to say hi and hope the beginning of school is good for you. I just started college on Monday (I skipped a grade, so I'm the youngest in my class). The CRA people came to my dorm and upgraded my computer. Unfortunately, all my documents that I was working on were deleted. Hopefully, during the weekend, I'll work very hard to get the next chapters up. Sorry about it! ;_; 


	11. Chapter 9

A/n:  
  
Emi: Wow, finally , I have time to write!  
  
Tifa; College must be really hard on you.  
  
Emi: No, shit! I study almost every night.  
  
Sephiroth: Well, it's good to see you, milady.  
  
Emi: Thank you, Sephy!  
  
Tifa: So, what's gonna happen next? The search for the material pieces is on, right?  
  
Emi: Of course! Plus some parts a lot of reviewers are going to like **winks**  
  
Sephiroth: I bet I know! **winks**  
  
Tifa; **sighs** Oh, boy!  
  
Emi: On with the fic!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Cid glided the Highwind toward the Northern Crater. He dropped each group one by one to their destination leaving Sephiroth and I to be his last drop. Sephiroth and I grabbed the rope and jumped to the entrance of the crater as I followed down.  
  
I looked out at the location and felt the wind lightly pull and play with strands of my hair. The icy wind picked up caressing unto my warm cheek. I remembered the last time I visited the place. We were to fight the long, suicidal battle with Sephiroth. The cold chilly breeze and the gloomy, depressing atmosphere haven't changed a bit. Thank goodness I decided to wear this long blue pant fighting outfit than my old bartender uniform.  
  
I looked over to Sephiroth and observed his expression on his face. His handsome, slender face displayed sadness and guilt. I assume he was thinking of how he destroyed villages, shed innocent blood, and almost brought the end of the world. He felt even though he wasn't in control of his action, he was still apart of the deadly event. I walked up to him and place a reassuring hand on his broad shoulder.  
  
"Sephiroth, it's okay," I spoke looking up to the taller being.  
  
"Tifa, I did so much destruction. It is my fault that the world was almost destroyed!" he shouted lightly taking my hand off him.  
  
"It wasn't you, Sephiroth! Damn, I said this before. YOU did nothing wrong. Can't you see, for wanting to make things right, I.the others have seen the change in you and they can see that you never did it on purpose," I told crossing my arms.  
  
He looked back at me staring at my expression. A grin formed from his frown as he nodded his head and walked down the crater. Why did he do that? I didn't understand why he did things sometimes.  
  
I followed Sephiroth down the crater fighting any monster that crossed our path. It felt interesting to fighting by his side. A sense of sensation came through the depths of my body when I constantly looked over my shoulder to see him protect my back. It felt like the old days with Cloud. Was I....? There was no time to think of petty thoughts like this. We were on a mission.  
  
We stormed down the pathways as we came to a large room. I didn't recall seeing this the last time I was here. It was dreadfully gloomy and barely had signs of light. I crept closer to Sephiroth's side observing the area. He looked down at me and gave a soft chuckle.  
  
"What's so funny?" I asked looking up at his face.  
  
"Are you scared? If you are, Lockheart, you can get closer to me," teased Sephiroth grinning wider at me.  
  
"Who said I was scared! Oh, please!" I shouted glaring at him for such an idea.  
  
I walked a little away from him until I felt him grab my small hand. I turned to look at him and saw his emerald eyes staring into my ruby eyes. He drew me into his arms and continued to look at me. His eyes were so alluring and gorgeous. I didn't no, I couldn't look away from them. They seem as if they were pleading with me. His arms wrapped around my petite waist making me stay in his arms, but I wasn't going to leave them. Somehow, I wanted this. He lowered his lips to my ear and began to whisper something spell bounding to me.  
  
"Tifa.. I .. Think I might be falling in love with you.." whispered Sephiroth.  
  
I was appalled by his words for so many reasons. First, this was the first time ever he called me by my first name. I was coming to think he would just call me by last name like a lower class SOLDIER. The second thing was that he declared his love for me. I never thought the Great mighty Sephiroth would ever wanted to fall in love did and especially with me. But I was no one really special and I wasn't so beautiful. I was just an Ex- bartender who could fight anyone in my path. Well, maybe I was a little bit special.  
  
"Why me? I- I don't understand..." I whispered back to him looking at his expression.  
  
"Tifa, you helped me when I was barely alive and you were by my side through most of this journey. You gave me so much faith. You are a beautiful person, Tifa, inside and out," he replied caressing his masculine hand along my cheek.  
  
I shivered at his touch in enjoyment while smiling affectionately. He was so sweet. I never heard such sweet words from anyone and I never thought he would be the one to tell me. He wasn't as conservative as Vincent, but he wasn't one to show his emotions to anyone. I didn't know him that long, well the real person I mean, but I knew I felt something for him. I didn't know if it was love or just a simple crush. But now, I know and this time I WILL express it openly.  
  
"Sephiroth.. I think I love you, too," I spoke softly rubbing my cheek against his hand in response to his touch.  
  
I felt his arms lightly push my body towards him letting my head rest on his chest. This is what he wanted to tell me this whole time. I looked up at him as he lowered his head making our lips touch. The kiss was better than anything I ever imagine. It was gentle yet passionate as he drew me closer rubbing my back gently. I never felt so wonder and alive. As our lips part and we gasped for air, my cheeks turned a reddish shade.  
  
"What's wrong? You shouldn't be embarrassed at this," stated Sephiroth releasing his arms around me.  
  
"No, it's nothing at that. It's just I never thought a person who never fell in love, could kiss that way," I replied with a grin.  
  
"Yeah, well, I've been waiting for the right time and right person for this moment," he replied tipping my chin up with his finger.  
  
"Hah, thanks, but come on, we're on a mission, Casanova," I remarked playfully pushing his hand away from me.  
  
He paced by my side observing the area while brushing his hand against mine in a sense of him knowing I was there. We walked deeper inside the room until I saw a small glow on the floor. I stopped in my tracks tugging on Sephiroth's hand to do the same. I narrowed my eyes and slowly bent down to get a better look. I brushed the ground taking bits of rock from the item and observed it. It glowed brightly as I grabbed it. I rose from the ground and smiled at Sephiroth then at the item.  
  
"I think this is it," I stated happily rubbing the small orb.  
  
"Yeah, it looks to be of a lightning materia," replied Sephiroth looking it over.  
  
"No matter. We got it so let's go," I chirped taking out the PHS.  
  
I turned the small device on and began to call Cid.  
  
"Hello, who the fuck is this," shouted Cid.  
  
"Cid, it's Tifa. We found the piece easily and we need you to pick us up," I stated rolling my eyes at his crude language.  
  
"Damn, that fast? Okay, we'll be over. Hey, did you two get any trouble along the way?"  
  
"Um, no, why do you ask?"  
  
"Well, Vincent called earlier and said that Aeris and he were attacked."  
  
"Really? By who?"  
  
"Reno of the Turks."  
  
"What!" unison Sephiroth and I looking at each other.  
  
"Yep, those damn Shinra monkeys are in cahoots with Hojo and Jenova. We'll be out there for you guys as soon as possible," stated Cid.  
  
"Alright, see you soon." I concluded turning the PHS off and into my bag turning to Sephiroth, "The Turks are working for them? I can't believe this."  
  
"Jenova must have taken over their mind," stated Sephiroth.  
  
"I hope the others are alright," I said biting my lip in concern.  
  
"Well, we won't find out in here."  
  
I nodded with his comment knowing he was right. We began to run back out of the Crater fighting whatever monster came at us. We raced up the stairs to the opening of the Crater looking around for the Cid and the others, but got a different group of people instead.  
  
"Zack..." hissed Sephiroth taking hold of his sword.  
  
There stood Zack looking the same since the year long ago with Cloud's sword hanging over his shoulder with a woman beside him. She stood tall with her wavy silver flowed down her back and her magenta eyes glowing brightly. Her black halter top trailed down her stomach letting only her belly button show as her matching long shirt with two long slits on the side with her bare feet. She wrapped her hands together in a prayer stance looking outward to us. Who was she and why was she with Zack?  
  
"Long time no see, general. And Miss Lockheart, a vision of true beauty as usual," spoke Zack with a grin shifting his eyes to Sephiroth and I.  
  
"Zack, what do you want?" asked Sephiroth taking a step forward.  
  
"We know what you're up to, you and your new 'friends', Sephiroth. You should be ashamed trying to kill your mother and father. What would your little sister think," commented Zack shaking his head.  
  
"Sister?" I whispered looking at Sephiroth but he seem to be confused at well.  
  
"Don't fucking lie to me, Zack. I have no siblings. My real mother, Lucrecia, had only me," stated Sephiroth glaring at the raven hair boy.  
  
"You fool! Your father had mistresses who were willing to have their child experimented on. Now, stop being rude and greet your sister now. Lillith, say hello to your big brother Sephiroth," spoke Zack looking over to the silver hair girl.  
  
She gave a quick smile taking steps to Sephiroth. I took a step beside him making sure if she attacked at any time I would step in. She looked over to me and simply smiled at me. It felt as if her smile was true and meaningful. She looked up to Sephiroth reaching up to his cheek. He first took his head away for her, but eventually let her small hands caress his smooth face.  
  
"Hello, Sephiroth. I've been hoping to meet you at least once in my life," spoke Lillith taking a grip of his hand.  
  
She bent down and kissed it gently letting my body shiver in a somewhat jealous way. Even though he was her sister, I still would not take that from any woman.  
  
"Lillith, come back. Don't get too comfortable with them. We are on a mission here," stated Zack snapping his fingers.  
  
She smiled once more at her brother and strolled back to Zack's side. He took her hand and kissed it softly letting the young woman sigh in pleasure at the affection she gave her. It seemed they were more than allies. I could tell Sephiroth was not pleased.  
  
"Now, let's get to business. We will be taking the piece of the gold Materia now." We looked at him as if he said the most brainless question anyone has ever mustered up.  
  
"Have you lost your mind? Of course, you have! We will never give you this piece as long as we live," shouted Sephiroth taking out his long sword.  
  
"A fight, hmmm? Well, if you insist," said Zack gripping his sword in hand and charging at the silver hair man.  
  
Their swords began to clash quickly each giving struggle to the other's strength. I watched at first marveled at their quick reflexes and sword techniques. I wanted to help so I tightened my gloves and gripped my hand in a fist.  
  
"Don't you dare, lover of my brother," spoke Lillith.  
  
She waved her hand at me as my body began to glow. Suddenly, I felt a painful stab inside my body. I yelled loudly wanting the pain to stop. I didn't understand this at all. I then looked over to Sephiroth and saw him look over to me. His face showed concern until Zack stabbed him in the back. I gasped and saw Sephiroth fall to his knees coughing blood from his mouth. Lillith waved her hand at me as the pain and glow deceased.  
  
"Sephiroth," I whispered dropping unto my knees crawling to his body.  
  
Zack grinned in pleasure and yanked me from Sephiroth. He took a hold of my chin as I glared dead in his eyes. I chuckled at my temper and stole a steamy kiss from my lips.  
  
"I wanted to do that a long time ago. Heh, now give me the piece," stated Zack grinning at my frustration.  
  
"GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF HER!" Yelled Sephiroth slashing his sword into Zack's back.  
  
Zack yelped in a pain seeing the sword pierce through his body. Lillith's eyes widen as she watched. I crawled away hearing the Highwind flying near us just in time. Lillith waved her hand as Zack and she floated in the air. She looked down at Sephiroth with a disappointed look and disappeared through the air to who knows where.  
  
I looked over to Sephiroth breathing deeply grabbing where he was stabbed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him laying him lay in my arms. He looked up to me and I looked down at him.  
  
"I always want to be held by you, but not in this way," he whispered closing his eyes.  
  
I brushed my lips on his forehead and let my small tears roll down my face. I looked to the left and saw the group coming in full speed towards. I just hope that Sephiroth would be safe. I didn't care about my body, just him.  
  
A/N: Man, I hope this chapter is not too bad. I just wanted to update as soon as possible while making this very conflicting. I hope you like the way I added Lillith. Why she's in here, you'll understand in later chapters, but her powers are Telekinesis mostly. Well, I must be going. Thank you!! Oh, and review 


End file.
